Filthy, Defiler, Disgrace
by Takatsuki Akiraa
Summary: Anak yang tak dianggap, keberadaan yang ingin dihapuskan, Ia dibuang ke tengah dinginnya kutup es, sampai dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang berharga baginya, "Enyahlah dariku, sialan!/Onii-chan?/Naruto, awas!/Shinraa Tensei/Aku tak bisa diam saja!/Aku akan mendamaikan dunia terkutuk ini!/Overpower!naru, smart!naru, OCC. "New Chapter"
1. Chapter 1 (12-12 01:41:55)

Happy Reading!

" Tou-san, Kaa-san, tolong Naru, Naru kedinginan..." Ratap seorang anak.

Di tengah dinginnya tempat berpijak, hanya salju dan es sejauh mata memandang. Seorang anak berumur 13 tahun bersurai pirang dengan mata secerah langit, terus berjalan mencari tempat berteduh untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya, sudah 2 hari dia terus berjalan, dengan pakaian yang minim melekat ditubuhnya.

" Tou-san, Kaa-san, maafkan Naru, Naru berjanji akan menjadi anak yang baik." Ucapnya walaupun bibirnya telah membiru sangking dinginnya tempat itu.

Berjalan, terus berjalan, ia terus berusaha melawan maut yang berada tepat di depan matanya. Sampai tiba saat dia melihat sebuah rumah yang sederhana tak jauh darinya, harapan telah muncul di hati sang anak. Berharap ia akan mendapatkan bantuan.

Tok..tok..tok

" Permisi, apa ada orang di dalam?" Suaranya hampir tak keluar dari pita suaranya.

" Iya, Sebentar.." Dari suaranya, kita dapat menandakan bahwa dia adalah seorang wanita.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul seorang wanita yang bersurai biru langit

" Ada ap-, Tatsumi?" Wanita itu langsung memeluk sang anak yang sedang kebingungan meliat wanita itu tiba-tiba memeluknya sambil menangis.

" Obaa-Chan? Aku bukan Tatsumi" Tanya Naru.

" Eh?" wanita itu menatap sang anak dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, merasa salah orang, wanita itu nampak bersedih.

" Ada apa nak, kau punya urusan denganku?" ucapnya dingin, tanpa meminta maaf.

" Obaa-chan, bolehkah aku menginap disini? Aku tidak memiliki tempat untuk tidur." Pinta anak itu

" Memangnya dimana orang tuamu?"

" Aku dibuang oleh mereka.."

" Dibuang? Ditengah es begini? Kenapa kau dibu-" belum ia selesai bicara, sang anak langsung memotong ucapannya.

" Karena aku tidak memiliki chakra."

.

.

.

Takatsuki Akira Present:

Filthy, Defiler, Disgrace

.

.

Warning!

Overpower!naru, Smart!naru, OCC, Typo, Author Pemula

.

.

Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Action, Family, Romace

.

.

Rating:

T

.

.

Chapter 1

Datangnya kasih sayang~

.

.

Didalam rumah yang sederhana, tampak beberapa perabotan yang menghiasi rumah seadanya, terdiri dari ruang tamu, 2 kamar yang sederhana, dibelakangnya terdapat dapur beserta meja makan untuk 2 orang, disampingnya terdapat kamar mandi.

Kini sang anak sedang duduk di ruang tamu berhadapan dengan seorang wanita, wanita itu sedih mengetahui nasib sang anak, bagaimana bisa ada orang tua yang begitu kecam terhadap anaknya?

" Jadi, bisakah kau mengenalkan dirimu." Ucap wanita itu.

" Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, dulu margaku Namikaze sebelum aku dikeluarkan dari keluargaku." Matanya menunjukkan betapa sedihnya ia sekarang.

" Namaku Esdeath, sebetulnya aku bukan berasal dari sini, jadi bisakah kau menceritakan kenapa kau dibuang?" Senyumannya memiliki karismatik seorang Pemimpin.

Muncul tanda tanya di pikiran Naruto, ' _Bukan berasal dari sini?',_ ia menepih dulu pertanyaan itu, nanti ia akan tanya.

" Aku dibuang karena aku tidak memiliki kekuatan, berbeda dengan adikku, Narumi yang Seorang Jinchuriki memiliki kekuatan yang hebat ditambah dia dapat menggunakan Mokuton, Elemen legendaris, dia agung-agungkan oleh warga desa karena dia telah menyelamatkan desa itu, desa Konoha. Aku dikucilkan seakan-akan aku tidak pernah hidup. Hal itu memuncak ketika seseorang mengatakan bahwa adikku ialah orang diramalkan akan mendamaikan dunia. Sampai suatu saat;

 **Flash Back**

Seorang anak sedang duduk si sebuah ayunan, angin memainkan rambut indahnya, melihat anak-anak bermain sesamanya, atau sedang bercengkrama dengan orang tua mereka, anak bersurai pirang itu hampir menangis, nampak dari ujung matanya yang telah berair

 _' Kenapa nasibku begini, aku ingin memiliki banyak teman, dan kasih sayang orang tua, tapi, kenapa, apakah gara-gara adikku, Narumi. Tidak, aku tidak boleh menyalahkan Narumi, mereka perhatian terhadapnya agar ia tidak lepas kendali.'_ Batin sang anak yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto, walaupun pada dasarnya itu mutlak gara-gara Narumi, tapi Naruto berusaha agar tetap berpikir Positif.

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang Anbu dihadapan Naruto, memakai topeng Bear. " Naruto-sama, anda dipanggil oleh Hokage ke kantornya." Ucap sang Anbu

" Baiklah Anbu-san." Dengan begitu sang Anbu langsung menghilang dengan Shunsinnya.

" Ada apa ya, tak biasanya Tou-san memanggilku." Muncul firasat aneh di diri Naruto, tapi dia menepisnya, berusaha untuk tetap berpikir positif.

Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke Kantor sang Pemimpin Desa, di tengah ramai nya desa, beragam-ragam tatapan tertuju padanya, ada yang menetapnya dengan raut wajah menjijikkan, benci, iba, dan lain-lain.

" Lihat itu, si anak yang tidak memiliki Chakra, memalukan nama Namikaze saja."

" Kenapa bisa anak itu berani menampakkan wajahnya di depan kita?"

" Ssst, suaramu terlalu keras, nanti dia bisa mendengarmu."

" Kasihan sekali dia, gara-gara Kyuubi, hidupnya berubah total."

Ucapan-ucapan itu seakan-akan menusuk Jantung Naruto, Naruto menahan amarahnya di depan warga, menahan godaan iblis yang mencoba mengganggunya. Andai saja Naruto tak mendengar ucapan terakhir dari salah satu warga, mungkin dia akan terjerumus ke dalam lingkup kuasa kebenciaan.

 _' Untunglah masih ada yang perhatian terhadapku rupanya.'_ Batin sang anak.

Anak itu terus melangkahkan diri kakinya, sampai sebuah panggilan menginterupsi pekerjaan yang sedang kerjakan.

" Hei Naruto!." Suara yang indah bagaikan melodi lagu yang sedang dimainkan, membuat yang dipanggil menoleh kepadanya.

" Oh Ino, ada apa?" Walaupun Naruto tidak memiliki banyak teman, Tapi ia memiliki seseorang yang ia percayai, teman pertamanya, Yamanaka Ino, entah kenapa ia selalu baik terhadap Naruto, padahal banyak anak-anak lain menghindar darinya. Ia selalu mencoba menghibur Naruto, agar Naruto tidak kesepian, Ino tau tentang keadaan Naruto yang dikucilkan di kalangan warga desa dan bahkan keluarganya sendiri, makanya dia dengan senang hati berteman dengan Naruto, mengurangi beban yang diapit oleh Naruto

" Kok ada apa sih, kan aku hanya ingin menyapamu." Rengut sang gadis, menambah kesan imutnya.

" Hehehe... Gomen, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Naruto, mencoba menenangkan Mood gadis itu.

" Aku habis latihan di Training Ground, lalu maunya sih langsung pulang kerumah, eh tiba-tiba aku melihat kamu disini." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum 11 jarinya.

" Kau seakan-akan melihat keajaiban aku berada disini." Rengek Naruto.

" Habisnya sih, kamu selalu dibawah pohon itu, selalu bermain ayun-ayunan."

" Aku dipanggil ke kantor Hokage, ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan Tou-san."

Muncul rasa khawatir di hati Ino, " Tidak biasanya kau dipanggil Tou-sanmu," menjeda perkataannya, " Firasatku tidak enak."

" Aku pun sama." Naruto menundukkan pandangannya kebawah, berusaha memikirkan tentang firasatnya, " Kau merubah penampilanmu." Kata Naruto melihat pakaian yang Ino kenakan.

" Emangnya salah apa? Aku merubah pakaianku agar lebih modern." ( Pakaian Ino di cannon, hanya saja dulu pakaiannya berbeda.)

" Tidak, hanya saja kau lebih cantik." Naruto seakan-akan tak bersalah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, dasar Naruto yang tidak peka.

" I-iyakah? Hehehe...Te-terima ka-kasih, Na-naruto." Muncul Rona merah yang hinggap di pipinya.

" Huh?.." Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Ino. " Ino, kau telah sampai tuh."

" E-eh? Iyaa, sampai jumpa Naruto. Kapan-kapan, ayo kita ke Ichiraku bersama!" Ino melambaikan tangannya ke Naruto.

" Iya, sampai jumpa lagi, Ino." Naruto membalas lambain Ino

Tapi, entah kenapa Naruto merasakan dia tidak akan berjumpa lagi dengan Ino dalam waktu dekat, begitu juga dengan Ino, dia merasakan akan berpisah dengan Naruto. Mungkin mereka tidak akan berjumpa dalam waktu dekat, iya, mungkin akan sangat lama.

 _' Semoga kita berjumpa lagi, Naruto-kun.'_ Batin ino, tak terasa dia menyelipkan suffix _-kun_ dibelakang nama Naruto.

Di Kantor Hokage

Tok tok tok...

" Masuk." Ucap seorang Pria yang mulai memasuki kepala 4 itu, ia duduk dibelakang meja kerjanya. Sambil memainkan kunai khusus Hiraishinnya itu.

Dengan begitu masuklah seorang anak bersurai pirang bermata biru secerah langit, sangat mirip dengan sang Yondaime yang sedang duduk itu,yang membedakan mereka hanya umurnya saja, yang kita kenal bernama Naruto.

" Ada apa Tou-san, kau memanggilku?" Tanya naruto yang berdiri didepan sang Ayah, Minato Namikaze.

" Naruto, maafkan aku." Ujar sedih a.k.a Minato

" Untuk ap-" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba seseorang memukul tengkuk naruto. Menyebabkan ia jatuh pingsan.

 **Flash Back End**

" Begitu aku bangun, aku sudah berada di tempat ini." Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya. Tangan Esdeath mengeras mendengar cerita pilu itu.

" Dasar Orang tua brengsek, tanpa menjelaskan apapun, dia langsung membuang seorang anak kecil." Esdeath melepaska KI nya, udara sekitar mereka seakan membeku mendengarkan deru nafas Esdeath.

Merasa Keadaan menjadi berbahaya , Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, agar Esdeath teralihkan perhatiannya.

" Jadi Esdeath Baa-chan, apa maksudmu kau bukan berasal dari sini?" Tanya Naruto.

 _' Anak ini mampu bertahan dari KI ku, anak ini punya potensi_.' Batin sang wanita, " Hei nak, aku masih muda, aku belum menjadi tante-tante tau!" Perhatian Esdeath teralihkan oleh ucapan Naruto. Mendengar itu Naruto Sweardrop, _' Kok itu yang membuatnya teralihkan sih, bukan pertanyaanku._ ' Batin Naruto.

" Go-gomen, Esdeath-san, aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu."

" Aku berasal dari dimensi lain." Tiba-tiba nada Esdeath berbicara berubah serius.

" ha..ha ..ha.." Tertawa garing Naruto, " Kau bercanda kan?"

" Aku serius nak!" Ancam Esdeath.

" Termasuk Tatsumi?"

" Jangan sebut nama dia didepanku! Dia telah mengkhianatiku." Sorot mata Esdeath menampakkan kekecawaan yang sangat.

" Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto.

" Kami terdampar disini, dipindahkan oleh seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan mengendalikan ruang dan waktu, saat itu aku sedang bertarung melawan Tatsumi, lalu beginilah keadaanku sekarang." Esdeath merentangkan tangannya, menunjukkan keadaan hidupnya sekarang.

" Kau bertarung melawan Tatsumi, bagaimana bisa?"

Esdeath menarik nafas yang dalam, sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. " Ini akan memakan waktu nak, untuk menceritakan kisahku."

" Tak apa Esdeath-san, kita memiliki banyak waktu kok." Naruto meyakinkan Esdeath.

" Baiklah aku akan meringkaskan ceritaku." Seraya Esdeath berpikir, lalu melanjutkan, " Aku adalah seorang Jenderal kerajaan. Jadi sudah tugasku memberantas pasukan Pemberontak, yang menamai diri mereka ' _Night Raid'._ Tapi sialnya nasibku melawan Tatsumi yang ternyata telah bergabung dengan Pasukan Sialan itu."

" K-kau adalah seorang Jenderal." Mata Naruto membulat mendengar itu.

" Iya. Aku tidak bohong." Esdeath meyakinkan Naruto.

" Berarti kau itu sangat kuat, pasti memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa." Naruto menyadari bahwa dimensi dimana Esdeath berasal memiliki berbagai macam kekuatan, seperti orang yang dapat mengendalikan ruang dan waktu itu. Memang Naruto sangat pandai dalam berspekulasi, sebuah kasus.

Esdeath mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan naruto, lalu Esdeath menjetikkan jarinya, muncullah puluhan tombak Es mengelilingi Esdeath.

" Wow, keren. Aku juga ingin memiliki kekuatan itu." Naruto sangat tertarik untuk memiliki kekuatan itu.

" Iya kan? kekuatanku sangat hebat." Esdeath membusungkan dadanya, bangga dengan kekuatannya. " Begitu aku dan Tatsumi terperangkap disini, kami memutuskan untuk angkat senjata sementara sampai kami kembali, sebenarnya aku sangat mencintainya, makanya mudah saja bagiku untuk memaafkannya. Kami membangun gubuk disini, hidup kami sangat tenang, sampai 2 bulan lalu, dimana portal yang menghisap kami terbuka, dia pergi seorang diri meninggalkanku disini, sendirian. Aku sangat kecewa kepada nya, walaupun hatiku tak bisa membencinya, Tapi dadaku sangat sakit," Esdeath menunjuk kearah hatinya. Lalu melanjutkan, " Dia pasti kembali ke kelompoknya itu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk terus hidup, kembali ke duniaku, meminta penjelasan kepada Tatsumi, Aku terus mencari informasi tentang dunia ini, aku telah mengerti sekitar 70% tentang dunia Shinobi ini. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku sangat tertarik." Ucap Esdeath.

" Apa itu?" Naruto sangat serius mendengar cerita Esdeath.

" Aku ingin melawan Si Hantu Uchiha, Uchiha Madara." Seringai mengerikan tersungging di wajah Esdeath. Membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri.

" Madara? Dia itu sangat kuat, dia mampu meratakan gunung dengan kekuatannya, hanya Kami no Shinobi, Senju Hashirama saja yang dapat menghentikannya." Gidik ngeri Naruto.

" Karena itu aku sangat tertarik." Esdeath menjilati bibir bawahnya.

 _' Oh tidak, aku harus mengalihkannya.'_ Batin Naru, " Jadi bagaimana cara kau kembali ke duniamu, Esdeath-san?"

" Menurut perkiraanku, mungkin 1 bulan lagi, tapi mengingat Tatsumi menyerap energi portal itu agar ia dapat kembali, mungkin 3 tahun lagi." Esdeath meletakkan tangannya di dagu, pose orang berpikir.

" Itu terlalu lama."

" Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk melatihmu, bocahku." Tatapan Esdeath tepat tertuju ke iris mataku, menatapnya tajam.

" Tapi aku lemah, aku tidak memiliki chakra." Naruto menundukkan pandangannya. Kecewa, itulah yang Naruto rasakan.

" Tidak, kau bisa memiliki kekuatanku nak, aku akan mengekstrak kekuatan ku untukmu."

" Tapi bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Naru.

" Kekuatanku akan kembali setelah 1 bulan istirahat, jadi tak ada alasan bagimu nak untuk menolakku, aku iba kepadamu, aku ingin membantumu sebisaku, lalu terserah kau akan membalas dendam atau tidak." Lalu Esdeath mengangguk-ngangguk tidak jelas.

" Terima kasih, Nee-chan, tapi aku tidak akan balas dendam, aku akan menolong orang lain, aku tak ingin ada orang lain yang menderita sepertiku." Tak terasa air mata Naruto mengalir dengan derasnya, akhirnya dia merasakan apa itu kasih sayang.

Esdeath mendekati Naruto, memeluknya, " Sungguh hati yang suci, Otouto." Esdeath membelai rambut Naruto dengan lembut, " Dan persiapkan dirimu untuk merasakan latihanku, Naru."

" Baik, Nee-chan." Tangis naruto semakin deras. _' Terima kasih Kamii-sama, akhirnya aku merasakan apa itu kasih sayang._ ' Dengan begitu terjalinlah hubungan kakak-adik antara mereka.

 **3 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

Suasana yang sunyi, Es membentang luas, hanya suara deru air yang mengalir di hulunya, air yang dingin, karena diluar tak tampak adanya kehidupan lain selain wanita dan anak remaja disebuah rumah yang sederhana, seorang remaja bersurai putih karena beban latihan yang telah dia emban memanjang sampai bahunya, diikat agar rambutnya tidak menggangu aktivitas yang sedang ditekuni ( seperti rambut Itachi ), tampan, kata itu yang cocok untuk menyebutkan wajahnya, tubuh yang atlestis, karena terus dilatih selama 3 tahun belakangan ini, tinggi 178 cm, fisik yang sempurna untuk seorang remaja yang telah memasuki usia 16 tahun. Sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk pagi mereka.

" Akhirnya selesai juga." Ucap seorang pemuda, " Tak terasa sudah 3 tahun ya, sudah saatnya Nee-chan akan kembali."

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah kamar, tanpa mengetuk pintu, dia langsung masuk berniat membangunkan sang Nee-chan.

" Esdeath Nee-chan, bangunlah, ini sudah pagi, makanan telah siap." Pemuda itu terus menguncang-nguncang tubuh Sang wanita yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya, seperti Zombie mati.

" 5 Menit lagi Naru," menarik kembali selimut yang telah jatuh.

" Tidak boleh membantah, Kau akan kembali kan, hari ini?" Naruto menahan selimut agar Esdeath tidak kembali ke dunia mimpinya.

" Naru,dingin..." Rengek Esdeath, walaupun itu hanya alasannya saja.

" Siapa suruh kau memakai pakaian yang minim seperti itu, sudah tau kita berada di kutub." Alasan Esdeath tak memengaruhi Naruto.

" Bukankah kau ingin memakanku, aku sangat sexy kan?" Esdeath mencoba menggoda Naru, emang sih sexy, hanya memakai tank top bercorak biru-putih, dan celana hot pants hitam, dengan atasan yang disuguhkan dua gunung Mount Everest, siapa yang tidak nafsu melihat wanita didepan mata seperti itu?

" Nee-chan, mana mungkin aku nafsu terhadap kakakku sendiri." Naruto agak kesal, karena Esdeath selalu mencoba menggoda Naruto.

" Kita tidak sedarah lo." Esdeath menjilati bibir bawahnya.

" Ta-tapi.." Ucap Naruto, memang selama ini Naruto memang menahan dirinya melawan cobaan yang sangat berat ini.

" Ini hadiah sebelum kita berpisaaah~" Diantara katanya, Esdeath sedikit mendesah.

" Ti-tidak." Naruto cepat-cepat membalikkan badannya, ia tak mau menyerang kakaknya yang telah menolongnya selama 3 tahun ini, " Lagian kau sudah memiliki Tatsumi." Lirihnya kecil yang hanya Naruto yang bisa mendengarnya.

" Tidak kok, Mungkin kau bisa memilikiku." Jawab Esdeath yang ternyata mendengar ucapan Naruto. Tapi sayangnya Naruto telah berlalu dihadapannya.

Esdeath langsung beranjak dari ranjangnya, menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan media berbicaranya, memang mereka jarang mandi, karena mereka jarang berkeringat disebabkan bekunya area tempat mereka tinggal .

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, Esdeath mengenakan pakaian tempurnya ( Pakaian tempurnya seperti Canon di Akame ga Kill! ). Menuju ruang makan untuk menyantap sarapan terakhirnya.

" Kenapa wajahnya begitu?" Tanya Esdeath setelah menduduki kursi didepan Naruto.

" Tidak ada, hanya saja kita akan berpisah." Sedih, hanya itu yang Naruto rasakan.

" Jadi kau sedih karena itu? Hahaha...Dasar!" Tawa Esdeath mencoba mencairkan suasana.

" Nee-chan, sikapmu telah berubah ya? Dulu kau sangat dingin."

" Begitukah? Mungkin terpengaruh dari sikapmu, Naru."

Suasana mendadak menjadi hening, hanya terdengar suara sendok yang menari di atas piring. Naruto tau setiap pertemuan pasti akan ada perpisahan. Ia sangat membenci ini, ia tak ingin berpisah dengan orang yang selama ini telah menjaga dirinya.

" Cepatlah, Nee-chan, aku akan menunggumu diluar." Selesai menghabiskan makanannya, dia bergegas keluar seperti menghindari sesuatu.

" Hm." Esdeath hanya mengangguk.

 **5 Menit Kemudian, 20 meter dari rumah Naruto**

Kini berdiri seorang pemuda dan wanita saling berhadapan, memeluk satu sama lain.

" Sudah saatnya Naru." Ucap Esdeath disela pelukan mereka.

" Apakah kau akan kembali, Nee-chan?" Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya, seakan-akan tak akan melepaskan pelukan sang wanita.

" Aku tak tau nak, tapi setelah masalahku selesai, aku akan berusaha kembali, mencarimu, dan kita akan hidup bersama."

" Hei, Aku sudah dewasa seka-" Belum selesai Naruto berbicara, Esdeath tiba-tiba menciumi kening Naruto. Membungkam Naruto.

" Kau Berjanji Nee-chan?" Air mata telah keluar dari tempat bersemayamnya, membasahi wajah tampan si Rambut Putih.

" Aku akan berusaha Naru." Esdeath juga telah menumpahkan air matanya, ia sangat sayang terhadap pemuda didepannya ini, karena pemuda itulah yang berhasil membuka hati sang Jenderal selama hidup dengannya.

" Gunakan kekuatanmu untuk menolong orang lain, sesuai ucapanmu dulu." Lanjut Esdeath.

" Kenapa kau hiks... tidak berjanji untuk hiks... kembali?" Naruto tak berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya lagi.

" Masalahku rumit Naru, tapi aku kan sudah bilang, aku akan berusaha untuk kembali." Lalu Esdeath melepaskan liontin yang dipakainya, " Ini hadiah perpisahan dariku, mengingat kau tak mau menyantapku ." Candanya, seraya Esdeath memasangkan Liontinnya ke Naruto.

" Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu!" Naruto merona si tengah kesedihannya itu. ' _Kau berhasil mengalihkanku, Nee-chan."_

" Ha'i-ha'i, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" Esdeath mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Naruto.

" Ntahlah, mungkin aku akan kembali ke Konoha."

" Itu terserah pilihanmu Naruto." Esdeath lalu membalikkan badannya, bersiap-siap meninggalkan halaman tempatnya menetap sementara.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul portal dibawah kaki Esdeath, berpijar sejauh 3 meter,

" Esdeath Nee-chan.." Ucap lirih Naruto.

Esdeath mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap Naruto, " Em?"

" Aku akan sangat kesepian.." Mata Naruto terus mengeluarkan cairannya, sekarang ia tampak seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan permen oleh orang tuanya.

" Aku juga.." Air mata menhiasi wajah cantik sang Jenderal. Dengan begitu, Esdeath lenyap ditelan portal.

Setelah perpisahan yang mengharukan tadi, Naruto memutuskan untuk membekukan rumahnya, meninggalkan kenangan yang masih terlintas dipikirannya. Daripada menghancurkannya, ia lebih memilih untuk membiarkan rumahnya seperti itu, siapa tau dia atau Esdeath akan kembali mengunjungi tempat ini.

" Semua telah siap." Saat ini Naruto memakai kaos hitam berlengan panjang, dengan Jaket biru berhodie yang berbulu ditepi hodienya, celana hitam panjang, dan sepatu standar Shinobi, mengenakan sarung tangan tak berjari di tangan kirinya. Dan menggandeng tas berisi keperluannya.

" Dari sini ke Konoha, aku akan melewati Takigakure, Desa Air Terjun, lalu, lalu.. apa ya?" Naruto berpikir sejenak, " Ah, aku tanya penduduk di sana saja."

Dengan begitu, mulailah pertualangan Naruto Uzumaki, Pewaris Kekuatan memanipulasi es.

TBC

Wah,capek juga ni nulis, tapi aku masih pemula, jadi aku berharap banyak kepada yang lebih senior agar aku dapat memperbaiki tulisan ku,

Cerita ini akan berlanjut atau tidak, itu berdasarkan permintaan reader sendiri

Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, Review, atau PM saja. Aku akan berusaha menjawabnya sebisaku.

Untuk Pairing aku minta saran reader aja, apa yang cocok ...

Kalau untuk nge-flame, jangan terlalu sakit bahasanya, saya bisa down.

Saya juga minta saran, sebaiknya saya buat Naruto godlike atau masih harus bersusah payah melawan musuhnya, seperti pein contohnya...


	2. Chapter 2 (12-12 01:42:08)

Happy Reading~

Angin sejuk bermain-main di sekitarnya, di sekitar sayap yang indah bagaikan permata, dengan awan berada di bawah tempatnya berada, saat ini matanya tertuju pada desa yang berada dibawahnya. Pemuda itu telah terbang selama 4 hari agar ia cepat mencapai tujuannya, lebih cepat dibandingkan berjalan kaki.

Mata itu membulat melihat keadaan desa tersebut, Desa Takigakure. Syok, kata itu yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan betapa terkejutnya dia saat ini. Dia telah menghabiskan tenaganya untuk mencapai tempat itu, untuk singgah sebelum melanjutkan ketempat tujuan selanjutnya. Tapi bagaimana bisa?

Desa itu telah rata dengan tanahnya, berbentuk kawah seluas 10 km, sangat luas, melewati batas desa tersebut, puing-puing bangunan berada ditepi kawah tersebut. Ditengah kawah tersebut, berdirinya seorang gadis berhadapan dengan 6 orang yang memakai jubah berawan merah, tidak, lebih tepatnya dia sekarang berhadapan dengan 3 orang, mereka semua memiliki tindikan aneh di wajahnya, dan bersurai orange kecuali 1 orang yang gundul.

" Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya pemuda yang sedang melawan gravitasi, dengan sayap esnya yang bersinar karena terkena terpaan cahaya matahari.

" Semuanya rata dengan tanah! Apa-apaan ini, siapa yang melakukannya?" Pemuda itu melihat pertarungan yang tak seimbang ditengah kawah tersebut, melawan sekelompok orang berwajah aneh, " Nanti akan aku cari tau, sebelum itu, aku harus menolong gadis itu!"

.

.

.

Takatsuki Akira Present:

Filthy, Defiler, Disgrace

.

.

Warning!

Overpower!naru, Smart!naru, OCC, Typo, Author Pemula

.

.

Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Action, Family, Romace

.

.

Rating:

T

.

.

Chapter 2

Selamatkan Gadis yang diburu!

.

.

.

 **Flash Back**

Saat ini, Seorang pemuda sedang bersiap-siap untuk memasuki desa didepannya, sebelum itu, dia memutuskan untuk mandi di sungai yang berada disebelah timur desa, air yang mengalir langsung dari air terjun yang terkenal dari desa tersebut. Alami, sangat menyegarkan tubuh yang terawat itu, belasan bekas luka terpampang jelas di sekitar tubuhnya, terima kasih untuk gurunya yang telah melatih dirinya seperti dimedan pertempuran yang nyata. Prinsip yang dipegang oleh gurunya,

' Tak ada waktu untuk bermain-main.' Terbukti dengan adanya pemuda ini.

" Ah segarnya..." Sangat nyaman, setelah lama ia tak membasuh dirinya, ia hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya ketika air mengalir disekitar tubuhnya. " Aku seperti berada disurga." Dia terus mengoceh tak jelas, memandangi langit biru yang berada di atasnya. Pemuda itu melepaskan rambutnya yang terikat itu, yang telah mencapai bahunya, " Mungkin aku harus melakukan sesuatu dengan warna rambutku ini,"

Jika saja wajahnya tak menunjukkan bahwa dia masih muda, mungkin orang-orang akan mengira dia telah menjadi paman-paman yang berkebun setiap harinya. " Tapi ini merupakan bukti adanya Nee-chan yang hadir di kehidupanku." Lanjutnya. Kemudian dia menutup matanya, berpikir sejenak, " Setelah sampai ke Konoha, aku harus ngapain ya?" menghembuskan nafasnya, " Huh, entahlah.., mungkin aku jadi pengelana saja ya?" lalu melanjutkan perkataanya, " Aku ingin dunia yang damai, tak ada lagi peperangan, tak ada lagi dendam, aku hanya ingin hidupku menjadi tenang.."

Pemuda itu terkekeh sendiri, " Nee-chan, aku merindukanmu, padahal belum seminggu kita berpisah, kau sedang apa sekarang?"

Dhuaaaar...Dhuaaaaaaar...

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ledakan dimana-mana, asap terbumbung tinggi, kicauan burung semakin keras seakan-akan meminta pertolongan, Api berkoar-koar meminta korban untuk disantapnya.

" Apa yang terjadi?" Pemuda itu bergegas mengenakan pakaiannya, lalu segera menuju ke desa tersebut. " kemana shinobi-shinobi lain, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" Lalu pemuda itu menciptakan sepasang sayap es dipunggungnya dari ketiadaan.

Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit, Dhuuuaaaaaaaar...

Mata pemuda itu membulat melihat desa itu tiba-tiba rata dengan tanah, menjadi tanah tandus seperti tak memiliki kehidupan sebelumnya. " Siaaal! Aku terlambat!" Gerutunya.

Flash Back End

Pemuda itu mendarat tepat disamping sang gadis yang terlihat kelelahan, Kini dihadapan mereka berdiri 3 orang yang tersisa, yang berambut orange jabrik, berambut orange panjang, dan pria gundul. Keadaan mereka tampak buruk.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Pergilah, dia bisa membunuhmu!" Teriak gadis yang berantakan itu, dia masih sempatnya memikirkan nasib orang lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri.

Tangan pemuda itu mengeras, melihat 3 orang dihadapannya, " Apa kau yang telah menghancurkan desa ini?!" Giginya mengeras melihat tatapan mereka seolah-olah tak berdosa.

" Itu dibutuhkan untuk mencapai kedamaian dunia." Balas pemuda berambut jabrik. Naruto menduga bahwa dia adalah pemimpin mereka.

" Kedamaian ndasmu, kau membunuh orang-orang tak berdosa, lalu berusaha memperkosa gadis ini?" Pemuda itu ingin sekali menendang bokong si jabrik.

Gadis yang dimaksud sweatdrop mendengar ucapan sang pemuda, apa-apaan omongannya itu? " Heei! Mereka mengincar bijuu yang berada di tubuhku ini tau!"

" E-eeh, Kau seorang Jinchuriki?" Tanya sang pemuda.

" Iya, mereka organisasi yang berusaha mengumpulkan Bijuu, Akatsuki."

" Ekor berapa?" Mengabaikan penjelasan gadis itu

" 7."

" Pantas mereka mengirim 6 orang untuk mengeroyokmu." Pemuda itu mengangguk-angguk tak jelas setelah mendengar itu.

Tiba-tiba, si jabrik berkata, " Menarik, Siapa namamu nak?"

" Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, tapi maaf, aku tak bisa membiarkan kau membawa gadis ini." Lalu naruto menggerakkan sendi-sendinya yang kaku, sudah lama dia tak beradu otot.

" Kalau begitu, Matilah!" Ucap si gundul, yang dari tadi dia hanya menyimak saja.

Dari tangannya, muncul berbagai senjata yang siap ditembakkan, dari bahunya muncul missile berukuran setangan pria dewasa.

" Oh tidak, menghindarlah, senjata itu akan menembakmu!" Si gadis yang tak kuat lagi kini jatuh terduduk, menetap ngeri situasi di depannya saat ini. " Pergilah, setidaknya kau akan tetap hidup, ini semua tidak ada urusannya dengamu!." Lanjutnya.

" Hei, kau telah menyelesaikan tugasmu, sekarang serahkan saja kepadaku, biar aku yang urus, kini giliranku untuk menghajarnya, lagipula sudah lama aku tidak menari." Naruto menganggukan kepalanya ke si gadis, mencoba meyakinkannya, lalu melanjutkan, " Kau cukup nonton saja."

" Em.." Kini si gadis menatap Naruto, muncul secercah harapan dihatinya, " Tolong kalahkan dia, Naruto-san."

" Serahkan padaku!"

Naruto langsung melesat ke arah 3 orang itu, si gundul melepaskan tembakannya kearah naruto. Naruto menghindarinya dengan melompat ke kiri. Merasa tidak cukup, si gundul melepaskan Missile ke arah naruto, Naruto lalu berlari zig-zag ke samping berusaha menghindarinya.

" Sial, Senjata aneh itu mengikutiku!" Kata Naruto disela larinya.

" Hati-hati Naruto-san, si gundul itu bisa mengeluarkan berbagai macam senjata dari tubuhnya, dan si pria cantik itu bisa memanggil hewan kuchiyose seenaknya, lalu si jabrik itu dapat mengendalikan gravitasi, dia adalah lawan yang paling merepotkan!" Teriak gadis itu memperingati Naruto.

" Terima kasih atas informasinya, Gadis-chan." Balas Naruto.

Gadis itu tersenyum karena Naruto menambahkan suffix-chan untuk panggilannya " Fuu, Panggil aku Fuu."

" Em.. Fuu-chan." Naruto tersenyum melihat missile itu tepat berada di depannya. " Sudah cukup main kejar-kejarannya." Tiba-tiba muncul sebongkah es di depan Naruto, melindungi sang tuan agar tak terluka.

Dhuaaaar

Sementara itu, Fuu melihat kegesitan Naruto menghindari missile itu, sebelum sebongkah es muncul melindungi Naruto, Fuu kagum dengan kelihaian Naruto untuk mencari celah sebelum menyerang musuh. Sampai..

" Kuchiyose no Jutsu "

Fuu syok melihat seekor Badak raksasa tiba-tiba lari kearahnya, berusaha mendurjangnya, Fuu ingin berdiri, untuk menghindar, tapi apa daya kakinya memberontak, melawan sang empunya, dirinya terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi 6 orang sekaligus. Bahkan mode Bijuu nya pun telah mencapai batasnya.

" Oh tidak."

Setelah asap bekas ledakan itu hilang, Naruto telah menciptakan puluhan es tajam mengitarinya, ia ingin membalas kembali serangan si gundul yang telah menyerangnya tak berbelas kasih, sebelum;

" Kuchiyose no Jutsu "

Seekor badak raksasa muncul, berlari ke arah Fuu yang sedang bengong meratapi nasib sialnya.

" ckk." Naruto menciptakan tombak ditangannya, sepanjang 3 meter, lalu melemparkan kearah Badak raksasa itu, " Rasakan itu makhluk sialan!."

Tombak itu meluncur kearah badak itu, sangat cepat, bahkan si pria cantik yang memanggilnya saja terkejut melihatnya. Badak itu jatuh, sebab tombak itu tertancap dikakinya, seketika es itu menyebar disepanjang tubuhnya yang besar itu, memerangkapnya di es itu.

" Bagaimana bisa?" Ujar si pria cantik, terkejut.

" Bisa saja." Naruto muncul dihadapan si pria cantik itu dengan tersenyum, lalu menebas kakinya, lalu tubuhnya dengan pedang es yang muncul di tangannya, terakhir dia menggenggam kepala si pria cantik itu. " Berusaha menyerang lawan yang lengah ya?" Kata Naruto sebelum kepala pria itu hancur digenggamannya.

" Bagaimana bisa?! Dia terlalu cepat!" Si jabrik lalu melihat rekan disampingnya, si gundul yang berada disampingnya telah tersungkur dengan tubuh telah dipenuhi lubang. 'Dia kuat!' batinnya.

Sedangkan Fuu, yang melihat itu terkejut bukan main, Naruto dengan mudahnya menghabisi 2 musuh, bahkan dirinya saja harus memakai kekuatan bijuunya untuk menghadapi salah satu dari mereka, ' Dia bukan pemuda biasa.' Tak habis pikir bagaimana dia bisa sekuat itu.

Sedangkan Naruto, setelah menghabisi si cantik, dia berbalik menatap si jabrik, " Tinggal 1 lagi." Lalu Naruto menghentakkan kakinya ke tempat ia berpijak, muncul es di bawah kakinya yang dengan cepat melesat ke arah si jabrik, membekukan tubuhnya.

" Wah, wah, wah, sepertinya kau cukup tersudutkan ya?" Naruto mendekati si Jabrik.

" Bagaimana bisa kau sekuat ini, memanipulasi es, kau dari klan Yuki?" Tanya si jabrik menoton, tak ada rasa takut dimatanya.

" Tidak, aku Uzumaki, hanya saja kekuatan ini pemberian dari seseorang." Ucap Naruto menatap telapak tangan kanannya yang tak memakai sarung tangan itu, " Jadi apa maksudmu dengan menciptakan perdamaian, dengan menghancurkan desa lain, membuat orang lain menderita?" Tanya Naruto yang kini duduk bersandar ditubuhnya si jabrik yang membeku.

Heran dengan tindakan Pemuda itu, si jabrik bertanya," Kenapa kau tidak langsung membunuhku?" padahal jika saja Naruto langsung membunuhnya sebelum dia beraksi, bisa saja dia telah menang. " Padahal kau bisa saja membalas dendam warga desa itu."

" Aku tak mau terlibat dengan hal yang merepotkan seperti dendam itu, jika aku membunuhmu, pasti ada orang yang sangat menyayangimu, dia pasti akan sangat merasa kehilangan dirimu, lalu dia memutuskan untuk membunuhku, setelah aku mati, orang yang merasa kehilangan diriku akan membunuh orang yang membunuhku, hal itu terus berulang-ulang, tak akan berhenti, roda itu terus bergerak sampai muncul seseorang untuk memutuskan hal itu." Naruto teringat Esdeath setelah menjelaskan itu, lalu melanjutkan, " Kau pun tak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatanmu, mengingat ini adalah salah satu jurus istimewaku, kristal abadi. Walaupun aku tak bisa menggunakannya seenakku" Ujar Naruto seraya menepuk-nepuk es yang telah berevolusi menjadi kristal tersebut.

Si jabrik tertegun mendengar jawaban bijaksana Naruto, sampai dia mendengar kata 'kristal abadi'.

" Shinraa Tensei! "

1 Detik

2 Detik

3 Detik

Tak terjadi apa-apa, " Bagaimana mungkin?, kekuatan Dewa-ku-"

" Mungkin-mungkin saja, Nagato-san. Manusia tak akan pernah mencapai tahap dewa, sekalipun itu Senju Hanshirama, Kekuatan Dewa itu sangat hebat lho, Manusia tak dapat membayangkannya" Naruto memotong ucapan si jabrik. " Ternyata ini boneka ya, Pain Tendou,Yahiko?"

" K-kau, ba-bagaimana bisa?" Syok, sangat malahan, ucap Nagato melalui perantara Pain.

" Kristalku ini dapat menarik informasi..." Mengabaikan Pain yang sedang berpikir keras, dia melihat Fuu yang sedang menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang tak dapat diungkapkan, " Fuu-chan, mendekatlah!"

Dengan begitu, Fuu berdiri dan berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menuju ke orang yang memanggilnya, " Kenapa kau tidak langsung membunuhnya?!" Tanya Fuu berdiri dihadapan Naruto.

Mata Naruto menuju pelipis Fuu yang terus mengeluarkan darah, " Duduklah dulu, aku akan mengobatimu." Naruto tersenyum melihat Fuu yang sempat masih saja bisa bersemangat. " Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

" Sudah kubilang, kenapa kau ti-" Ucapannya terpotong begitu Naruto menarik Fuu untuk duduk disampingnya. " Kau terlalu baik, Naruto-san."

Naruto lalu menjulurkan tangannya, ke pelipis fuu untuk membekukan sel yang telah terbuka itu, " benarkah?hehehe..."

" Padahal dia telah membunuh seluruh warga desa."

" Kita perlu mendengar alasan dia, Fuu-chan." Lalu Naruto melepaskan Jaket yang ia kenakan, memberikannya ke Fuu, " Pakailah, Pakaianmu berantakan."

Mendengar itu, Fuu melihat pakaiannya, seketika wajahnya memerah seperti kepeting rebus, " Dasar Mesuuum!" Ujar Fuu, kesal dan malu.

" Hehehe..." Naruto lalu berdiri, memanggil seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon, " Kau yang disana, Keluarlah!"

Merasa dipanggil, Seorang wanita bersurai biru dongker, rambut yang dipotong pendek, beserta origami berbentuk bunga menghiasi rambut indahnya, keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

" Apa maumu?" Tanya gadis itu, seketika tubuhnya berubah menjadi ratusan kertas, membentuk sayap dibelakang punggungnya, " Cepat lepaskan dia."

" Muncul musuh baru lagi.." Ujar Fuu, ia berdiri berniat membantu Naruto kali ini.

" Baiklah." Lalu Naruto memegang Kristal itu, lalu berubah menjadi butir-butir es yang berhamburan, indah.

Melihat itu, Fuu yang berniat berdiri jatuh dengan tidak elitenya, sedangkan orang yang dilepaskan sweatdrop beserta wanita kertas itu, ' Terlalu mudah!', batin mereka berdua.

Merasa dipermainkan, Wanita itu berkata," Kau mengolokku ya?"

Mengabaikan ancaman sang wanita, " Tapi apa tidak berbahaya kau meninggalkan seseorang disana?" Lalu Naruto menunjuk pohon tertinggi di hutan itu. " Bukankah itu terlalu beresiko?" Tanya Naruto

Konan terkejut mendengar ucapan pemuda bersurai putih itu, " Konan, hentikan itu, aku merasa dia bukan orang jahat." Ujar Pain menginterupsi Konan.

" Lalu, kau belum menjelaskan maksudmu menciptakan perdamaian dunia, Nagato-san?"

Lalu Naruto kembali duduk, untuk mendengar penjelasan orang di depannya, " Dan kau Fuu-chan, bisakah kau sedikit tenang? Aku sudah bilang kan, serahkan saja masalah ini padaku?" Ucapan Naruto membungkam mulut Fuu yang hampir terbuka.

" Kau tau, dulu ketika perang...( Flash back Nagato seperti Canon, sampai terbunuhnya Yahiko)."

" Hm... Begitu ya.." Tanggap Naruto.

" Jadi perang akan terus berlanjut sampai orang lain merasakan penderitaan yang sama dengan kami, korban peperangan yang kalian buat, Kelaparan, Kesakitan, Kemurkaan, Rasa kehilangan dan lain-lain, oleh sebab itu aku mengumpulkan Bijuu, kemudian menyerang mereka yang berperang, agar mereka merasakan bagaimana itu rasanya tertindas, menjadi korban perang. Lalu mereka akan bersatu untuk mengalahkan orang yang menciptakan perang itu, di saat itulah manusia akan bersatu, ketika mereka melawan musuh yang sama. Tak ada kedamaian dalam dunia terkutuk ini!" Jelas Pain.

" Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan pendapat orang lain tentang perdamaian." Naruto menghembuskan nafas beratnya, lalu melanjutkan, " Disisi lain, aku setuju dengan pendapatmu."

" Kau gila, Bagaimana bi-" Ucapan Fuu terpotong Naruto

" Jikalau begitu, aku akan coba melepaskan kutukan itu! Kalau memang ada kedamaian, aku akan menemukannya, aku takkan menyerah!" Tegas Naruto.

Mendengar itu, mata Pein dan Konan membulat, " Kata-kata itu?"

" Entahlah, aku hanya bilang apa yang terlintas dibenakku."

" Jadi, begitu ya, jika memang itu pilihanmu." Pain memejamkan matanya.

" Nagato, jangan bilang kau-" Konan nampak was-was tentang apa yang dipikirkan Nagato.

" Konan, aku memutuskan untuk percaya pada anak ini."

Tiba-tiba Naruto memegang tangan Pein yang telah mendekap itu, " Nagato-san, jangan coba berbuat yang aneh-aneh, lebih baik kau berubah kearah yang lebih baik." Naruto menatap Konan, " Kau masih memiliki orang yang berharga bagimu."

" Tap-"

" Sudahlah, serahkan sisanya padaku, kekuatanmu lebih berguna untuk menolong orang lainkan?" Potong Naruto. " Jangan main-main dengan kematian Nagato-nii."

Bingung dengan panggilan Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah, " -nii?"

" Kita sama-sama Uzumaki-kan?" Jelas Naruto.

" Rambutmu tidak merah"

" Kau mengejekku ya? Ini putih karena beban latihan yang kujalani, bukan, lebih tepatnya karena pembantaian sepihak." Naruto kesal dengan ucapan Nagato, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk rambutnya, " Dulu rambutku pirang, bawaan dari rambut ayahku, Namikaze Minato, lalu yah begini jadinya."

" Kau anak Kiroii Senko?!" mereka yang berada disana semua terkejut serontak.

" Sebelum aku dikeluarkan dari klanku." Ujar sedih Naruto, " Aku dikucilkan oleh warga desa maupun keluargaku karena aku tidak memiliki chakra, lali aku dibuang ke tengah kutub."

" Aku tak menyangka Kiroii Senko kecam seperti itu." Potong Fuu.

"-Sampai aku bertemu dengan orang yang berharga bagiku, dia memberiku kekuatan dan melatihku, darinya aku merasakan apa itu kasih sayang." Naruto lalu menongak ke atas, menatap betapa luasnya langit itu..

Alih-alih melihat suasana menjadi canggung, Konan bertanya kepada Nagato, " Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, Nagato?" Konan menunggu jawaban Nagato dengan antusias, karena bagaimanapun pilihan Nagato, Konan akan tetap mengikutinya.

" Aku akan mencoba meyakinkan anggota Akatsuki yang lain untuk berpihak kepadaku, dibandingkan dengan Tobi, lalu mungkin aku akan mencari Jiraiya-sensei." Jawab Nagato

" Untuk apa kau mencarinya?"

" Aku ingin minta maaf karena pernah meragukan pendapat Jiraiya-sensei."

Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya, " Nagato-nii, berapa ekor yang sudah tertangkap?"

" Ekor 4 dan 5." Lalu Nagato mengalihkan tatapannya ke Konan, "Apa mereka telah berhasil menaklukkan ekor 3?"

" Belum, mereka sedang mengurusnya." Jawab Konan.

" Jadi begitulah, kami baru berhasil mengumpulkan 2 ekor."

Setelah mempertimbangkan apakah dia akan menghentikan Akatsuki, Naruto pun bertanya, " Dimana ekor 3 sekarang?"

Nagato menunjuk ke arah kirinya, " Kirigakure, sebelah barat dari desa ini."

" Yooosh, aku akan singgah sebentar," Naruto pun berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, " Lalu, bagaimana denganmu, Fuu-chan?"

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Fuu menatap Nagato dan Konan dengan tatapan membunuh, " Aku akan membalas dendamku dulu."

" Oke, sudah kuputuskan, Fuu-chan akan menemaniku." Sahut Naruto seenak jidatnya.

" Ap-" Tangan Naruto pun membungkam mulut Fuu. " Em...em... whuooooo". Fuu meronta-ronta, berusaha bebas dari tangan gagah Naruto, tapi apa daya tenaga Fuu tidak mendukung keadaannya sekarang.

" Hati-hati Naruto, yang akan kau lawan adalah Itachi no Sharingan dan Kisame salah satu dari pendekar Kiri." Nagato yang mengontrol tubuh Pein pun bersiap-siap untuk kembali kemarkas bersama Konan, " Kusarankan, jangan menatap mata Itachi. Itu akan merepotkan."

"Aku akan berusaha membuat rekan-rekanku berpihak ketujuanku yang sekarang" Lanjut Nagato

" Em, kita akan bertemu kembali di Kiri, Nagato-nii. Kita harus berbuat sesuatu dengan tubuh aslimu." Tatapan Naruto tertuju ke Konan, seakan memberi isyarat akan sesuatu, Konan langsung mengerti.

" Aku sudah mengerti bocah! Aku akan menjaga Nagato dengan segenap kemampuanku." Dengan begitu, Nagato berfisik Pein dan Konan menghilang ditempat, tak lupa ke-5 Pein pun ikut lenyap, meninggalkan daun-daun sebagai tanda kepergian mereka.

" Hooooooaaaam...hoaaaaaam...aaaaaaarrhhhhhh!!!!" Palak karena diabaikan, Fuu pun menggigit tangan Naruto.

" Ittaaaaaaaiiiii." Tangan Naruto pun memerah membentuk gigi indah Fuu. " Apa yang kau lakukan sih?"

" Apa maksudmu membiarkan mereka bebas, huh?!" Fuu kesal dengan sikap tenang Naruto, " Dia telah membantai hiks...seluruh war- hiks...ga desa." Perlahan air mata Fuu bergelinang air asin itu. " Aku tidak hiks... punya siapapun hiks... sekarang, ak-aku sendirian. Hiks..."

" Lalu kau ingin balas dendam, begitu? Aku sudah menjelaskan bagaimana sistem kebencian itu berputar."

Tangisan Fuu pun menjadi agak tenang, " Ta-tapi..."

" Lagian, Nagato itu sangat kuat, aku hanya beruntung saja sempat memerangkapnya dikristalku itu. Ditambah aku telah mengetahui kemampuannya, sedangkan dia belum mengetahui kemampuanku." Naruto melihat ke arah desa yang tak berbentuk lagi itu, lebih berbentuk seperti ladang kosong sekarang. " Aku yakin kekuatannya akan sangat berguna untuk masa depan."

Lalu Naruto mendekati Fuu, dan mendekapkan kepala Fuu ke dadanya. " Setiap yang kita anggap buruk, belum tentu buruk bagi Kami-sama. Kami-sama pasti punya rencana yang lebih baik. Lagian, takdir mempertemukan kita kan? Jadi kau tak sendirian, aku akan selalu berada disisimu." Naruto tak berniat ada maksud romantis diantara perkataannya itu. Emang tak berniat sedikitpun, tapi entah apa yang dipahami Fuu, dia pun tak tau.

" Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku, aku tak mau sendirian lagi. Aku lelah selalu diabaikan, dihina, aku ingin memiliki teman." Lirih Fuu, tapi Naruto masih bisa mendengar ucapan kecilnya itu. Isakan-isakan kecil Fuu pun hampir lenyap di pendengarannya.

' Apa nasib semua Jinchuriki selalu dikucilkan begini ya?' Batin Naruto.

Naruto dan Fuu telah memakamkam seluruh penduduk desa dengan layak. Sebelumnya Naruto memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah lubang yang besar untuk menampung seluruh jasad warga yang telah ditinggalkan oleh nyawa mereka masing-masing, tak mungkinkan dia harus menggali tempat pengistirahatan terakhir mereka satu persatu? Kecuali pemimpin desa, Naruto menempatkan khusus sang pemimpin tersebut.

Kini Naruto berdiri disamping Fuu yang sedang bermunajat untuk mantan pemimpin desanya tersebut, Naruto tau kalau hanya pemimpin desa itu yang menemani kehidupan sehari-hari Fuu. Bahkan hubungan mereka seperti kakak-beradik, Dia mengetahuinya dari cerita Fuu. Naruto sendiri tidak tau tentang keadaan orang tua Fuu sendiri, hendak bertanya, tapi suasana sedang tidak mendukung.

" Sudah selesai?" Tanya pelan Naruto, ia tak ingin mengganggu kekhusyukan Fuu.

" Em" Angguk Fuu.

" Baiklah, kita akan berangkat, semuanya telah siap?"

Kini Fuu telah memakai pakaian misinya ( seperti canon ), dengan tas seperti bantai guling kecil itu bertengger dibelakang bahunya. " Semua nya telah siaaaaaap!" Jawab Fuu penuh antusias.

" Kau semangat sekali ya, Fuu-chan, apa ada hal baik yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto.

" Yup, aku sudah memiliki seorang teman." Balas Fuu.

Naruto pun terkekeh mendengar jawaban Fuu, " Sebegitu senangnya?"

" Em." Fuu melihat Naruto yang berdiri disampingnya, " Aku berniat memiliki 100 orang teman." Lalu Fuu mengandeng tangan Naruto.

" Aku yakin kau akan memiliknya, meilhat betapa cerianya dirimu."

" Hem, Terimakasih, Naruto." Tak terasa Fuu telah menghilangkan suffix-san dibelakang nama Naruto.

" Ha'i." Dengan begitu Naruto mengepaskan sepasang sayap esnya yang begitu indah, memanjakan mata bagi yang melihatnya. " Padahal kau bisa terbang sendiri kan?"

" Eh," Fuu mencoba mencari alasan, " Cho-choumei sedang istirahat, ya sedang istirahat, chakranya terlalu banyak aku gunakan." Berhasil membuat alasan yang masuk akal, Fuu manggut-manggut gak jelas.

" Dasar.." Respon Naruto, Lalu terbanglah mereka menuju Kirigakure, untuk menenangkan Sanbi (ekor 3), dan menyelamatkannya dari incaran Akatsuki."

" Tunggu aku, Kirigakureeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

TBC

Waaah, akhirnya selesai, gak nyangka lumayan banyak dapat respon dari reader untuk lanjut.

Tapi saya sedikit bermasalah, apakah Naruto terlalu kuat? Jika dalam kasus berhadapan Pein tadi, itu karena keberuntungan sedang berpihak ke Naruto saja, Bukan karena Pein itu lemah, apalagi tenaga pein sudah terkuras melawan Fuu, kan sudah dijelaskan oleh Naruto tadi.

Jika ada yang tanya kenapa Fuu bisa mengalahkan beberapa Pein, terimakasih untuk Pemimpin Takigakure yang bisa memprediksi dengan jurus andalannya ( OCC ni ya ). Jadi Fuu telah mengetahui kemampuan-kemampuan Pein, dan disini Fuu sudah bisa mengendalikan Bijuu ya, Seperti Naruto berhadapan dengan Tobi di PDS 4.

Dan satu lagi, masalah kembali ke Konoha, di sini telah disebutkan tentang tujuan naruto ke Konoha, sebetulnya Naruto belum yakin dia ngapain disana

Lalu masalah alurnya, apakah kecepetan ya? Mohon sarannya

Kalau masalah pair, aku belum bisa tentuin siapa main female utamanya, apakah Ino, Fuu, atau Esdeath mungkin? Tapi nanti akan banyak cewek merapat ke Naruto, nanti aku pertimbangkan saran reader juga.

Terakhir, Apa penulisanku bagus dan rapi??????

Terimakasih bagi reader yang telah bersedia mereview maupun silent reader.

And Thanks For RIAN7 yang telah bersedia PM aku langsung.

Jadi intinya, aku masih menunggu saran untuk alur cerita kedepannya, Yoroshiku ne~.

Oo ya, kalau nge-flame, kata-katanya jangan terlalu menyakitkan ya, saya bisa down nantinya.

Chap ini, hanya ide aku yang lain, jadi alur yang sebenarnya belum ku publish, aku hanya ingin melihat tanggapan orang lain, jika Naruto Godlike, jika banyak muncul kontradiksi, aku akan meremake nya kembali, ke sifat naruto Overpower aja

Soooo, Revieeeew Revieeeeww...

Takatsuki Akira Out-ta...


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Rading~

"A-apa maksu-dmu ini se-semua, T-tobi?"

"Kau terlalu naif, Nagato. Dengan mudahnya kau terbujuk dengan ucapan bocah itu." Tobi menguatkan cekikan dileher Nagato. "Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku?" Tobi sedikit melemaskan cekikannya, agar Nagato mudah berbicara.

"Aku merasa, dia anak yang akan mendamaikan dunia terkutuk ini."

"Hanya karena firasat bodohmu itu?"

"Dia seperti diriku yang dulu."

"Harusnya kau tau dia itu masih seseorang bocah, belum mengerti betapa kejamnya dunia ini." Tobi mendekatkan tangan kanannya kemata Nagato, "Kalau itu pilihanmu, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Tapi aku akan mengambil kembali mata pinjaman ini." Lanjut Tobi.

"Karena itu aku akan menjadi penopang jalannya untuk menggapai keinginannya." Tak mau diam saja, Nagato mengeluarkan besi hitam dilengan kirinya, mencoba menusuk Tobi.

Tak mau mati konyol, Tobi pun memiringkan kepalanya menghindar tusukan itu "Kau kira itu cukup untuk membunuhku?"

"Tidak." Nagato meletakkan tangan kanannya yang nganggur ke perut Tobi.

"Untuk saat ini, aku cukup mengalahkanmu dulu."

"Shinraa Tensei!"

.

.

.

.

Takatsuki Akira Present:

Filthy, Defiler, Disgrace

Warning!

Overpower!naru, Smart!naru, OCC, Typo, Author Pemula

Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Action, Family, Romace

Rating:

M (Jaga-jaga)

Chapter 3

Selamatkan Sanbi!

.

.

.

Tobi pun terpental setelah Nagato mengeluarkan jurus mematikannya, Tembok itu retak saat menghentikan gerak Tobi yang tak terkontrol itu, topengnya telah seperempat hancur, menampakkan mata kanannya yang merah bersinar di kegelapan, menatap Nagato dengan murka.

"Kau berani menantangku?" Seraya Tobi berdiri dari acara jatuhnya itu.

Setelah mengeluarkan jurus itu, Nagato pun terjatuh karena tubuhnya tidak mampu lagi menopang berat sang empunya. "Kau pikir kami (Nagato dan Konan) tidak tau rahasia jurusmu itu." Nagato pun terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan sedikit darah. "Kalau kau pikir kami hanya menonton semua rencana yang kau buat? Jika iya, Kau salah besar, Tobi."

"Menyerahlah, brengsek. Kau tak mampu bergerak lagi." Tobi semakin dekat dengan Nagato, dia pun mengambil Kunai di kantong belakangnya.

"Dia tidak sendirian, dasar sialan!" ucap seorang wanita dibelakang Tobi tiba-tiba. "Shinigami no Mai." Ratusan tombak kertas pun melesat ke arah Tobi secara cepat. Tapi sia-sia karena tombak-tombak itu hanya melewati tubuhnya, tembus seperti tidak ada berat massa dihadapannya.

"Akhirnya kau muncul juga, wanita jalang." Ucap Tobi, melirik Wanita itu dibelakangnya.

Tubuh wanita itu pun menjadi ratusan kertas, menyebar disegala penjuru ruangan yang gelap itu, yang lebih mirip tempat persembunyian.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nagato?" Tanya nya setelah berada di samping lelaki itu, "Maaf aku terlambat."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Konan. Hanya saja kita harus mundur darinya dulu, cakraku belum sepenuhnya kembali." Balas Nagato yang terengah-engah itu.

"Kau punya cara?"

"Serang dia dengan kertas-kertas mu itu, jangan berhenti sebelum ku suruh." Nagato berusaha mengumpulkan kembali Chakranya yang telah terkuras tadi, untuk persiapan rencana nya itu

"Baik." Konan pun mengangkat tangan kanannya, seolah olah menunjuk ke arah Tobi, Ratusan kertas itu pun langsung melesat ke arahnya tanpa henti.

"Kau tidak memberiku celah ya?"

Serangan ini bertujuan agar Tobi tidak memadatkan tubuhnya, jika saja dia memadatkannya, walaupun sekilas, maka badannya akan hancur karena kertas-kertas disekitarnya itu bukan kertas biasa, melainkan kertas peledak!

"Sekarang Konan!" Konan menghentikan serangannya itu.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

2 ekor Kelabang dan seekor Kadal muncul, dan langsung menyerang Tobi.

"Kita mundur sekarang, Konan!" Perintah Nagato.

Konan pun langsung membawa kabur Nagato, dengan sayap indahnya itu, tidak mungkin mereka menang menghadapai Tobi dengan keadaan Nagato yang seperti ini, karenanya Konan lebih memilih menjalankan rencana Nagato itu.

"Kau pikir kau bisa kabur dariku? Aku akan mencarimu dan mengambil kembali mataku!" Ucap murka Tobi sebelum kedua orang di depannya itu hilang, tak menunjukkan lagi diri mereka, 'Sial!'

.

.

.

Pohon-pohon menghiasi panorama tempat meraka berpijak sekarang, dengan cahaya matahari yang sedikit berhasil menyelinap, dengan angin lembut yang menggoda mereka, memainkan rambut yang yang sedang beristirahat itu.

"Nee, Naruto. Apakah kau akan kembali ke Konoha?" tanya gadis bersurai hijau mint dan retina yang memukau, seperti warna madu murni.

Memejamkan matanya, lalu menjawab, "Aku tidak tau juga Fuu-chan, jika aku kembali, untuk apa aku berada disana? Mengingat perbuatan orang tuaku dan warga desa, membuatku sakit, sangat sakit." Naruto menunjuk ke arah hatinya, "Walaupun aku berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit ini, tapi tetap saja, sangat sulit." Ucap lirih Naruto.

Kini mereka sedang beristirahat di sebatang pohon sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke Kirigakure, mereka sudah berjalan selama 2 hari, bukan, lebih tepatnya terbang.

"Apapun pilihanmu, aku akan tetap mengikutimu, Naruto." Ujar Fuu dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Aku tidak punya tujuan pasti Fuu-chan, bukankah kau lebih baik tinggal di Kiri saja? Mengingat Mizukage disana sangat memuliakan Jinchuruki."

"Ehm." Fuu menggeleng, "Kau telah menyelamatkanku, Naruto. Jadi aku berhutang nyawa kepadamu."

Setelah itu, suasana pun menjadi hening, Naruto paling benci dengan suasana ini, begitu juga Fuu, lalu mereka berusaha memecah situasi ini.

"Ano-"

"Ano-"

Mereka sama-sama ingin bertanya, tetapi Naruto mengalah dan membiarkan Fuu duluan. Bukankah ini salah satu sikap Pria sejati, mengalah dari seorang Perempuan?

"Kau duluan saja, Naruto." Ternyata pilihan Naruto salah, jika menghadapi gadis seperti Fuu ini, maka pilihan itu tak munjur, mengingat betapa kerasnya kepala sang gadis.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat, lalu bertanya, "Sebelumnya aku heran, apa kau berteman dengan Bijuu mu?"

"Yup, Kami bersahabat." Fuu membusungkan dadanya, bangga dengan dirinya sendiri, " Tak banyak lho Jinchuruki dapat bekerjasama dengan Bijuu nya."

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Sebagian Bijuu membenci manusia, semakin banyak jumlah ekornya, semakin besar kebenciannya, karena kebanyakan manusia hanya ingin Kekuatan dari Bijuu saja, tanpa memikirkan perasaan Bijuu nya. " Jelas Fuu. "Aku tak sanggup memikirkan beban Jinchuruki Kyuubi."

"Jadi mereka memiliki perasaan juga?"

"Iya, karena itu, aku dan Bijuu ku ini bisa akrab, Kami berusaha mengurangi beban kami satu sama lain."

"Kau hebat, Fuu-chan." sempat terlintas dipikirkannya sosok adik perempuannya, Narumi yang menjadi Jinchuruki Kyuubi. "Apa mereka memiliki nama juga?"

"Jarang mereka memberitahukan namanya ke orang lain, yang belum bisa dipercayai."

"Lalu nama Bijuumu-"

"Choumei." Potong Fuu.

"Kenapa kau memberitahukan namanya ke aku? apa tidak masalah bagimu?"

"Tidak, aku mempercayai mu." tiba-tiba suara Fuu berubah menjadi agak...aneh? seperti anak gadis kecil? Dan matanya pun berubah menjadi vertikal.

"Siapa kau?" lepas dari keterkejutan nya, Naruto bersiaga dengan menciptakan tombak es di tangannya, jaga-jaga jika saja-

"Hehehe... Kau lucu Naruto-kun, ini aku Choumei."

"Dimana Fuu-chan?!"

"Padahal baru sebentar kalian berpisah, tapi kau seperti berpisah darinya bertahun-tahun."

"Aku serius, Choumei!"

Mendengar itu, Choumei terbelalak kaget, baru kali ini dia dipanggil dengan namanya selain Jinchurukinya saat ini, biasanya orang lain akan memanggilnya monster.

"Tenang saja Naruto-kun, dia berada disini kok" sambil menunjuk dadanya. "Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar saja, boleh kan?"

Naruto sedikit tenang mendengar itu, dia pun menghilang tombak es menjadi butiran es yang indah, "Kau mengagetkan ku, Choumei."

"Hehehe, maaf Naruto-kun." sambil menggaruk kepala nya yang tak gatal.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Aku tertarik padamu."

Mendengar itu, Naruto mundur dari tempat duduknya menjauh dari Choumei yang berwujud Fuu itu. "Ma-maaf, Choumei. Aku masih normal, aku masih tertarik dengan wanita." Ucap Naruto dengan tergagap-gagap, bagaimana bisa dia sama Bijuu ehm ehm. 'Sadar Naruto, tidak mungkin aku bisa melakukannya dengan Bijuu, walaupun dia sekarang memakai tubuh Fuu-chan, tapi tetap saja..' Batin nista Naruto.

"Bukan itu maksudku bodoh." Choumei pun memukul kepala Naruto.

"Ittaaaaaaaaaiiii..." Naruto memegang kepalanya yang berasap tersebut, "Apa-apaan sih?"

"Aku belum selesai berbicara, tapi kau memotong omonganku!"

"Iya deh, Gomen..."

"Aku hanya heran kenapa kau tertarik dengan kami para Bijuu?" Tanya Choumei dengan antusias.

"Aku ingin memiliki teman yang selalu berada didekatku." Ujar Naruto sambil menikmati indahnya panorama di maula bumi ini. "Aku selalu ingin bisa berbicara dengan seseorang, kapanpun dan dimanapun."

"Kau tidak ingin memiliki kekuatan hebat seperti kami?"

"Tidak, kekuatan ku ini sudah cukup, aku hanya ingin memiliki teman seperti Fuu-chan, dia selalu ditemani walaupun secara tidak langsung."

"Sebelum aku bertemu Fuu-chan, aku sangat kesepian setelah Nee-chan meninggalkanku, aku ingin memiliki teman. Sebab itu aku langsung bisa akrab dengan Fuu-chan, karena kami sama-sama ingin memiliki teman."

Mendengar curahan Naruto, membuat Choumei iba terhadapnya, ia ingin bertanya siapa Nee-chan yang dimaksud, tapi dia tak ingin membuat Naruto semakin sedih, "Jadi kau menginginkan seekor Bijuu?"

"Maunya sih..." Lirih Naruto

"Kau tau kan Bijuu di kirigakure saat ini?"

"Sanbi?"

"Menurutmu kenapa dia lepas kendali?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak, "Kalau gak salah, Jinchuruki nya mati kan, setelah perang saudara, Jadi dia tidak ada yang mengontrol lagi?" Ucap Naruto dengan pose berpikir.

"Ping pong, Kau benar.."

"Jadi apa urusannya?"

"Mungkin dia mau menjadi Partner mu?"

"Mana mungkin dia mau, dia tidak mau hidupnya kembali dikurung kan? Apa lagi aku tidak memiliki chakra.." Jawab sendu Naruto.

"Masalah itu, serahkan saja padaku, aku akan berbicara padanya." Ujar Choumei meyakinkan Naruto dengan Jempol nya.

Naruto langsung memeluk Choumei yang berada di tubuh Fuu,"Hem...Arigato, Choumei."

"Sama-sama Naruto-kun."Choumei pun membalas pelukan Naruto.

Ghuooooooooooooooooooo

"Gawat Naruto, seperti nya sanbi hampir ditaklukkan, Kita harus cepat."

"Iya, nanti kita ngobrol lagi, sekarang ada masalah yang lebih penting."Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku akan berganti dengan Fuu."

Naruto langsung melesat ke arah suara itu dengan sayap es indahnya itu, meninggalkan Fuu dibelakang nya.

"Nee, Naruto, Tunggu akuuuu..." Teriak Fuu dibelakangnya, lalu menyusul Naruto dengan sayap kumbangnya itu

.

.

.

"Mizukage-sama, sepertinya ada yang berusaha menaklukan sanbi." Lapor seorang yang berpakaian jonin khas Kiri, dengan mata di kiri yang ditutup membungkuk didepan sang Pemimpin desa.

Wanita bersurai merah maroon, panjang sebokong dan memakai baju biru yang bahunya dibiarkan terbuka, sedang meratapi desanya, sebagian telah hancur akibat terjadinya perang saudara, yang saat ini banyak warga dan shinobi sedang bekerja keras membangun kembali desa ini.

"Sudah kuduga, Akatsuki akan bergerak." Lalu wanita itu menghadap ke jonin yang melapor. "Berapa orang?"

"2 Dari Akatsuki, dan 2 orang tak dikenal yang sepertinya membantu sanbi."

"Orang asing?"

"Iya."

"Aku harus kesana sekarang."

"Biar kami urus sama Mizukage-sama, anda istirahat saja."

"Tidak, sudah tugasku sebagai pemimpin yang berhadapan dengan musuh yang berbahaya." Wanita itu menepuk bahu jonin itu.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Tenang saja Ao, aku akan kembali." Wanita itu sekarang berada dibalik daun pintu, "Jika ada yang mencari ku, bilang aku sedang ke kamar mandi."

'Dasar, Kau tidak berubah, Mei.' Batin Ao

.

.

.

"Well, sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu, Itachi."Ucap seseorang pemegang pedang yang bergerigi dan mulut berada di ujungnya.

"Hm." Hanya itu jawaban sebagai respon bahwa dia pun tau.

"1 bocah asing, dan 1 Jinchuruki, tak kusangka kita dapat 2 Bijuu sekaligus." Ujar nya melihat gadis didepannya itu.

"Itachi dari Konoha dan Kisame dari Kiri, dengan ini aku ucapkan lepaskan sanbi." tangan Naruto saat ini sedang bersidekap di dadanya.

"Wah menarik bocah, Kau akan menjadi santapan Samehadaku ini." Seraya mengibaskan pedangnya

'Kenapa Naruto ada disini, bukankah dia sudah lama hilang?' Batin Itachi.

"Are? Samehada ku tidah beraksi, atau jangan-jangan, Kau tidak memiliki chakra, bocah?

"Entahlah." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke Itachi, " Setelah ini, kita perlu bicara, Itachi-san."

"Em."

"Fuu-chan aku akan menghadapi makhluk aneh itu, Kau cukup tahan Itachi saja, dan jangan tatap matanya." Bisik Naruto, dengan itu, Naruto dan Kisame menghilang mencari tempat untuk pertarungan mereka.

Saat ini hanya tersisa Fuu dan Itachi yang saling berhadapan, mata merah yang telah siaga berubah menjadi 3 tamoe.

"Aku tak menyangka ada manusia lain yang menginginkan kekuatan ku, memang semua manusia sama saja." Ucap sanbi yang saat ini tubuhnya penuh luka

Sebenarnya sanbi tidak selemah ini, hanya saja sesudah dia kehilangan Jinchuruki nya, dia harus rela setengah kekuatan habis hanya untuk keluar dari sosok itu. Jika saja Sanbi dengan kekuatan penuhnya, mungkin keadaan akan terbalik.

"Hei Isobu, kami ingin menolong mu dari Akatsuki, atau kau ingin kembali dikekang dalam patung kakek itu?" Jawab Fuu yang saat ini telah bertranform dengan Choumei.

"Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini, kuserahkan padamu, Choumei." Isobu yang netebenenya seekor Sanbi langsung menyelam ke dasar laut. "Aku akan istirahat sebentar."

Fuu pun kembali ke tubuhnya, setelah Isobu pergi, "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan, Itachi-san?"

.

.

Saat Naruto berada di area yang cukup kosong, seperti lapangan yang telah lama tidak digunakan, menghadapi Seorang Jinchuruki tak berekor, emang saat ini Kisame tidak dalam kondisi fitnya, terlihat tubuhnya penuh luka-luka dan darah merembes darinya, atasnya pun tidak mengenakan apa-apa lagi, menampakkan dada bidangnya yang berwarna biru itu.

"Akan kulihat kemampuanmu, kudengar dari Zetsu kau kuat, dengan mudah bisa mengalahkan leader." Kisame membentuk kuda-kuda bertarung nya.

"Saat itu, aku hanya beruntung saja Kisame-san." Naruto pun menciptakan 2 pedang esnya di kedua tangannya. "Chakra mu pun sudah terkuras, Kau tidak bisa menggunakan mode Bijuu tak berekor lagi, itu sangat menguntungkan ku."

"Wah wah, Kau membuatku semakin tertarik, bocah."

Mereka langsung melesat mengadu senjata satu sama lain, Setelah beberapa saat saling unjuk otot, tak ada yang mau mengalah, mereka melompat kebelakang, sebelum kembali menyerang.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja bocah." Ujar sombong Kisame.

"Dalan mimpimu." Naruto pun maju menyerang dada Kisame, Kisame menghindar dengan sedikit menunduk, dan menyerang kaki Naruto, melihat itu Naruto melompat keatas, seraya mengucapkan, "Hyoujitsu: Spairu!", belasan tombak pun tercipta di sekeliling Naruto, Langsung melesat kearah Kisame dengan cepat.

Melihat itu, Kisame sempat terkejut dibuatnya, 'Tanpa segel tangan? Sepertinya aku harus serius menghadapi bocah itu."

Kisame menangkis semua tombak itu dengan pedangnya, semuanya berhasil dia tangkis, pecahan es yang hancur lebur berserakan disekitarnya.

"Hanya itu kemampuanmu?" Ejek remeh Kisame.

"Heh?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya sebelah, "Kau terlalu meremehkan musuhmu." Mengangkat tangannya keatas, "Hyoujitsu: Mirra!"

Tercipta cermin es di sekeliling Kisame dari bekas bongkahan es tadi, melihat itu kisama menepisnya dengan Samehada, Berniat menghancurkannya, Tapi anehnya serangan itu seperti kembali menyerang sang boss.

"Buaaagh." Sayatan horizontal tercipta di dada kisame, "Apa-apaan ini?"

"Wah wah, Senjata makan tuan ya?" Naruto menyeringai. Lalu kembali menciptakan tombak ditangan kanannya. "Cermin itu mengembalikan serangan lawan, jadi agak repot lho untuk melenyapkannya."

"Jadi ceritanya, aku tersudutkan ya?" Kisame kembali berdiri, di tengah bongkahan cermin Naruto, "Apa kau sangat menyukai tombak?"

"Dengan Tombak, Aku bisa menyerang dari jarak jauh mampun jarak dekat." Sahut Naruto.

"So.." Kisame merapalkan jurusnya. "Suiton: Mizuumi no Jutsu!" Air menyeruak dari tubuhnya, Sehingga tubuh Kisame pun ikut menyusut, seperti mencair karena enceran air itu.

"Kau hebat, Kisame-san, mencairkan tubuhmu agar kau bisa keluar." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke kiri.

"Mana mungkin aku kalah seperti itu kan?" Kisame membentuk segel tangan. "Ini adalah area jangkauanku, banyak air yang dapat kumanfaatkan." Ujar Kisame, "Suiton: Hen Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" Naga Air berkepala 3 pun tercipta diatasnya.

"Groooooooooooargh!"

"Apa kau lupa Kisame-san?" Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang ke arah Kisame, "Kalau zat cair dapat dibekukan oleh es?" Naruto pun melesat kearah Kisame dengan cepat.

"Ckk, Aku tidak akan kalah melawan bocah sepertimu!" Murka Kisame, seakan mengerti maksud si boss, Naga itu pun maju, untuk menyerang Naruto.

Melihat itu, Naruto melemparkan tombak ditangannya, ke kepala Naga itu, "Itulah yang kumaksud!" Tombak itu tertancap di matanya, sekejab seluruh tubuhnya membeku, tak dapat bergerak. "Hyoujitsu: Meiku!" Hujan es turun setelahnya.

Hujan itu mengenai beberapa bagian tubuh Kisame, membeku dibagiannya. "Apa-apaan lagi jurus aneh ini." Kisame berusaha menghindar, menggunakan pedang besarnya itu sebagai tameng. "Siaaaalaaaaaan!"

"Kau terlalu sibuk Kisame-san, sampai-sampai kau lupa terhadapku." Bisik Naruto ke telinga Kisame, Tangan kanannya menyentuh punggung Kisame, "Tak ada yang selamat dari sentuhanku."

"Bajingaaaaan, kau pikir ini semua akan selesai?!" Kisame Berontak-rontak didalam es tersebut, bagian bawahnya telah ikut membeku, menyisakan tangan kanan yang memegang Samehada. "Kau akan menyesalinya Bocah!" Kisame berusaha membentuk segel dengan tangan yang tersisa, ia berusaha keras untuk bisa melakukannya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Eits, Jangan bergerak." Naruto mematahkan jarinya, Menjatuhkan Samehada.

"Aaaarghh," Rintih Kisame. "Dasar anak haram, anak pelacur yang diperkosa iblis, Haram jadah!"

"Mulutmu terlalu kasar, Kisame-san."

"Lebih kasar mulut gadis bajingan itu kan, kau sudah pernah tidur dengannya ?" Seakan-akan tak mengindahkan kata Naruto, dia tambah mengolok-oloknya.

Tangan Naruto mengeras, pandangannya tertunduk, sehingga matanya tertutup poni putihnya itu. "Diamlah.." Rintih pelan Naruto.

"Heh, Bagaimana rasa mulut kasarnya itu ketika menghi-" Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kepala Kisame telah terpisah dari raganya. Darah pun keluar darinya dengan deras, membasahi tubuh yang membeku tersebut.

Tanpa perintah, tercipta sebongkah es menghalangi darah tersebut untuk mengenai sang tuan, seakan mengerti tujuannya, es tersebut tercipta dengan sendirinya.

"Kau boleh menghinaku, tapi..." Naruto menghentikan ucapannya, lalu mengambil Samehada yang tergeletak itu, "Tapi jangan menghina Temanku!" Tegas Naruto.

Samehada terisak-isak setelah tewasnya sang tuan, tangisannya pecah setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, Samehada." Naruto menciptakan sepasang sayap, lalu terbang, kembali ke tempat Fuu berada. Meninggalkan jasad Kisame yang membeku dengan letak kepala yang tak jauh dari nya.

.

.

"Fuu-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto yang kini berada disamping Fuu. Sementara Samehada diletakkan dibahunya, disebelah tas yang ia kenakan.

Kini Fuu Terduduk dengan keringat yang bercucuran ditubuhnya, dia terengah-engah kehabisan nafas, matanya tersirat tatapan kosong. Sementara Itachi berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, dengan mata kanan yang telah berdarah, berdiri dengan wibawanya.

"Fuu-chan!" Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Fuu, seakan tak berpengaruh, Naruto menatap Itachi, "Cukup, Itachi-san. Kau berlebihan!" Teriak Naruto.

Itachi seolah mendengar teriakan Naruto, lalu menutup matanya, kembali ke mata onyx nya semula. "Aku hanya sedikit mengajarkannya."

"Na-naruto.." Lirih Fuu, nada syok masih terdengar didalamnya, dia sangat takut, bahkan tubuhnya sampai bergetar. "Ma-maaf, a-aku lengah, a-aku menatap mata-nya." Fuu mengenggam baju Naruto, seperti tak akan membiarkan dirinya pergi lagi.

"Tenanglah, Fuu-chan. Aku ada disini." Naruto mendekapkan kepala Fuu ke dada nya. "Seperti yang diharapkan dari mata terkutuk itu, bahkan Bijuu saja tak dapat mematahkan Genjutsunya." Ucap Naruto ke Itachi. "Kau masih terkenal dengan Genjutsumu."

Tak mengubris ucapan Naruto, Itachi berkata, "Jadi, kau berhasil mengalahkan Kisame, tidak, lebih tepatnya membunuhnya."

"Itu hanya kecelakaan, awalnya aku tak berniat membunuhnya." Naruto mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Fuu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membunuhnya dengan cepat, terlalu cepat bagi Nuke-nin class S." Suaranya masih menoton, penuh wibawa.

"Aku diajarkan untuk tidak memberi celah sedikitpun melawan musuhku, dan langsung menghabisinya jika celah telah ada. Intinya, Jangan biarkan musuh bergerak dengan leluasa, dan kalahkan dengan cepat."

"Souka, Jadi kau sekarang sudah kuat ya, Naru." Sekilas tampak senyuman Itachi, Sekilas, ya, hanya sekilas.

"Begitulah Itachi-Nii." Naruto Tersenyum, "Jadi bisakah kau bertanggung jawab terhadap perbuatanmu?" Tanya Naruto mengisyaratkan ke arah Fuu.

"Biarkan saja, aku hanya menampakkan dunia jika Bijuu telah terkumpul semua, mungkin dia hanya syok melihat kau telah mati disana."

Sekilas masa lalu Naruto, ia memang kesepian, tak ada yang mau bergaul dengannnya, tetapi ada seorang Anbu yang dekat dengan Naruto, ia bertugas mengawasi Naruto, walaupun itu bukan misi, tapi itu hanya keinginan Itachi sendiri, karena merasa iba dengan nasib Naruto, terkadang mereka sempat bercanda ria, bercerita, makan ramen bersama, dan banyak hal yang menyenangkan lainnya. Sampai tragedi Itachi membunuh seluruh anggota klannya, lalu menghilang, tak meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun, Naruto berusaha mencari Itachi ke seluruh pelosok desa, sampai-sampai ia rela menyelinap ke bawah got/selokan. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Disaat itulah Naruto kembali sendirian lagi. Walaupun masih ada Ino yang menemaninya.

"Sudah lama ya, Naruto. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Itachi yang kini duduk disamping Naruto.

"Dasaaar, setelah menghilang tanpa kabar, sekarang kau tenang seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa." Mata Naruto telah berkaca-kaca.

"Aku punya alasan sendiri, Naruto." Sekarang malah Itachi yang mengusap-usap kepala Naruto. "Kau masih cengeng seperti biasa." Canda Itachi.

Tak sadar, kini Fuu sudah tertidur didekapan Naruto.

"Aku tau, aku yakin kalau Nii pasti punya alasan ketika melakukan sesuatu." Naruto tersenyum karena rasa senang dihatinya, "Sasuke berusaha membunuhmu."

"Aku tau itu, Naruto. Aku telah memprediksikannya, semua."

"Kau tetap penuh perhitungan ya, Itachi-Nii, karena itu aku sangat mengangumimu."

"Apa karena itu kau memanjangkan rambutmu sepertiku?" Tanya Itachi.

"Kurasa iya." Naruto menyamankan posisinya agar Fuu tetap tertidur di pangkuannya. "Jadi bisakah kau menceritakan semuanya, termasuk alasan kau bergabung dengan Akatsuki?"

"Apa untungnya bagiku?" Tanya itachi dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan menceritakan kisahku, sampai alasan aku berada disini." Yakin Naruto. Seraya menjulurkan tangannya.

"Heh, jadi sekarang kau sudah pandai bernegosiasi ya?" Itachi menerima salaman Naruto, "Baiklah, aku Setuju."

.

.

Kini Itachi telah menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari rencana kudeta Uchiha, penyerangan Danzo terhadap Shisuii yang mengharuskan Itachi membunuh semua anggota klan, termasuk keluarganya, dan pacarnya sendiri, menyisakan adik kecilnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Lalu alasan ia masuk ke organisasi kriminal, Akatsuki.

Naruto pun sama, ia telah menceritakan semua kisahnya, dari mulai ia mencari Itachi, dibuangnya dia ke tengah Kutub, lalu berjumpa dengan Nee-channya, sampai ia bisa berada disini.

"Tak kusangka, Yondaime-sama tetap mengabaikanmu, padahal ia telah berjanji untuk peduli terhadapmu, karena itu syarat-syarat dariku agar aku mau melakukan misi itu, Tapi..." Itachi mengeraskan tangannya, "Ia melanggar janjinya, dan membuangmu keluar desa. Kuso.."

"Tak apa-apa kok Itachi-nii. Jika itu tak terjadi, mungkin kita tak akan bertemu, dan aku juga mungkin masih lemah, tak memiliki kekuatan sedikitpun, lagian aku sudah memiliki beberapa orang yang berharga bagiku." Naruto menatap Fuu sejenak, yg sedang tertidur dengan manisnya. "Dan aku juga sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengan Nee-chan." Naruto tersenyum, ia menyadari takdir baik yang telah ia tempuh, walaupun awalnya Naruto menderita, toh ujung-ujungnya dia juga menikmatinya. Emang terbukti semua yang buruk belum tentu buruk bagi Kamii-sama, Kamii-sama memiliki skenario tersendiri. Tak ada yang mampu menduganya.

"Tapi, aku masih tak habis pikir, ternyata perjalanan antar dimensi itu benar-benar bisa dilakukan, padahal faktanya tubuh tak sanggup menopang beban didalam celah dimensi itu, sungguh menakjubkan." Tangan Itachi menopang dagunya, sikap orang berpikir, lalu angguk-angguk tak jelas. "Dia pasti sangat hebat, aku ingin berterima kasih pada Esdeath itu, dia telah merawatmu dengan baik."

Naruto sweatdrop mendengar itu, ingatan Naruto kembali terngiang-ngiang saat sedang latihan bersama Esdeath, tepatnya ketika Naruto diserang habis-habisan oleh Esdeath tanpa ampun, padahal baru pertama kali mereka latihan, coba bayangkan, pertama kali! Nyawa Naruto sudah beberapa kali menari diluar tubuhnya, memang Esdeath tetap teguh memakai motto 'tak ada waktu bermain-main' tak bisa diajak kompromi sedikitpun. Nasib...oh nasib.

Tapi, dibalik itu semua, Naruto tetap bersyukur karena berjumpa dengan Nee-channya itu, berkatnya, dia dapat mengelana seorang diri, tepatnya 2 orang semenjak kejadian di Taki.

"Dia mungkin akan kembali, jadi tunggu saja."

"Mungkin?" Tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Iyaa, masalah Nee-chan benar-benar rumit, ditambah dengan kisah cintanya yang begitu merepotkan." Naruto mengambil pedang Samehada dipunggungnya. "Tapi ia berjanji akan kembali."

"Kuharap kami dapat bertemu." Ucap lirih Itachi, tapi tak dapat didengar Naruto.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?"

"Tidak." Sanggah Itachi, "Tapi mengingat dia harus melewati celah dimensi sekali lagi, aku dapat memaklumi jawabannya dengan kata 'mungkin'."

"..." Tak ada respon dari Naruto, Naruto tetap membersihkan Samehada dengan bantuan esnya, menghilangi noda-noda kotor ditepi pedangnya, Samehada kini telah tenang, menerima nasib yang menimpa sang mantan tuan.

Fuu sedikit menggeliat, mengingatkan Naruto akan sesuatu, "Oo ya Itachi-nii, aku penasaran, setelah Shisuii-san selamat, dan berhasil mengalahkan Danzo, kemana bola matanya?" Tanya Naruto bingung, karena Itachi tak menceritakan bagian itu.

"Heh, kau sangat teliti ya?" Lalu Itachi memejamkan kedua matanya, lalu kembali dibuka, menunjuk kearah mata matanya yang telah bertranformasi ke bentuk Shuriken beserta 4 persegi kecil disekelilingnya, "Dia mentransplantasikan matanya ke mataku." Ujar Itachi lalu mengembalikan matanya ke semula.

"E-eeeeeeh? Jadi kau telah mencapai tahap terakhir. Ein Mangekyo Sharingan?" Naruto terkejut mendengar itu, karena tahap itu baru satu orang yang berhasil menguasainya, yaitu Uchiha Madara. "Kupikir kau baru mencapai tahap Mangekyo."

"Hehehe... begitulah." Kekeh Itachi.

"Pantesan kau mampu menundukkan Nanabi (Ekor 7)" Naruto melepaskan pegangannya pada Samehada, Samehada sedikit meringis, tapi perhatian Naruto kini sepenuhnya ke Itachi.

"Naruto, jangan tinggalkan aku..." Ngigau Fuu.

"Suaraku kebesaran." Naruto menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, seolah jikalau ditutup suaranya tadi tak membesar.

"Mana mungkin kan aku bisa menundukkan Nanabi cukup dengan Mangekyo, apalagi dia termasuk 3 pemimpin Bijuu." Balas Itachi.

"Makanya aku tadi bertambah kagum terhadapmu, kupikir kau bisa melakukannya hanya dengan Mangekyo." Tersirat sedikit nada kekecawaaan didalamnya, "Berarti Itachi-Nii sekuat Madara dong." Naruto mengajungkan jempolnya.

"Tak tau jugak sih, kami belum pernah bertarung." Itachi menggeleng, merendah diri.

"Nanti aku akan beritahu Nee-chan, kalau ia bisa bertarung melawan orang yang sekuat Madara. Hahahaha..." Ketawa sinis Naruto.

Sekujur tubuh Itachi merinding seketika, berusaha mencari alasan, tapi sia-sia, ia tak menemukan apa-apa. Sampai ada seseorang menginterupsikan mereka, mengalihkan pandangan mereka seketika.

"Jadi begitu ya, Itachi..."

"Kau..."

TBC

Yoshaaaa, Akhirnya siap juga (Gak nyadar dah sampe 4k nulisnya), kagak nyangka ane dapat banyak respon dari reader sekalian, Alhamdulillah dah lebih 50 orang yg nge-fav/foll. Ane merasa cukup puas.

Apa adegan Fight nya seru? walaupun singkat ye...

Untuk beberapa pertanyaan, ane simpulin jadi 1 jawaban aje ye, supaya mudah jawabnya.

Untuk main pairnya, ane dan tentuin siapa alphanya, tapi tetep ane rahasiain, supaya agak wow gimana gitu... jadi ane masih minta saran ame pairnya yang laen, niatnya sih buat harem, tapi gak terlalu over deh, dan alasannya gak maintream, makanya ane niat minta saran reader, kalo bisa sih dengan sedikit alasan kenapa si cewek suka sama Naruto.

Masalah Esdeath ane ada rencana sendiri

Klo ada yang menganggap Hyouton itu lebih lemah dari Mokuton, maka telah salah besar, bukannya fakta telah membuktikan antara hubungan es dan kayu bagaimana? cari sendiri aje dah.

Kalo masalah kekuatan Naruto, ane rasa es sudah cukup kli ya?

Masalah kembali ke Konoha, masih ane pertimbangin, lagian Naruto aja masih bingungkan mau ngapain disana. Jadi jika ada saran untuk alur cerita kedepannya, mohon dikemukakan ya...!

Kalo masalah Update, ane usahain 1 minggu 1x, tapi maaf ye ane telat, kami baru siap UKK, ditambah ada beberapa masalah di sekolah. Bukan masalah biasa, tapi masalah yang sangat merepotkan (Kok jadi curhat ya?)

Dan satu lagi, apa penulisan ane cukup rapi dan teratur? Bagaimana dengan suasana ceritanya, apa terasa nyata? tolong sarannya

Bagi yang ingin nge-flame, mohon kata2nya janga terlalu nusuk ye, ane bisa down nantinya

Jadi intinya, silahkan review...review... karena review itu sangat memengaruhi kesenangan author tersendiri lho...(ane baru rasain pas udeh mulai menulis) See You Next Chapter...

Dan Terimakasih sebelum nya untuk readers karena telah nge-fav/-foll dan mereview, ane cukup senang...

Kok aneh ya, latar tempat yg beda dah ane pisahin, dan kata2 yang ane tebelin atau miringin kok kagak berubah ya? Yaudahlah ane tunggu tanggapan reader aje

Sooo, Takatsuki Akira, Out-ta...


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Reading~

"Ha'i, Hokage-sama. Ada apa kau memanggil kami?" Tanya sang pemimpin kelompok tersebut, bermasker yang menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Aku ada misi untuk kalian." Sang Hokage pun menopang dagunya. "Misi mengawali seorang Jinchuriki."

Saat ini, mereka sedang berada dikantor pemimpin tertinggi desa ini, desa Konoha. Ruang sederhana dengan beberapa perabotan yang menghiasi seadanya saja. Meja Hokage yang terdapat beberapa tumpukan kertas kepentingan desa, tepat dibelakang meja tersebut terpampang pemandangan desa yang begitu menyejukkan mata. Dengan pimpinan sang Hokage terjenius ini, desa Konoha dapat merasakan apa itu arti perdamaian.

"Kenapa harus kami, Tou-san? Tidakkah kami beristirahat sejenak, semenjak misi itu?" Tanya sang gadis bersurai pirang yang diikat ponytail, warna rambutnya persis seperti yang ada didepannya kini. "Lagian, kami juga harus tetap melacak keberadaan Sasuke."

"Misi ini sangat penting bagi desa kita, Narumi." Jelas sang Hokage. "Misi ini dapat mempererat hubungan kita dengan desa Kiri."

"Bukankah desa itu baru saja menyelesaikan perang, perang antar saudara?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang semenjak tadi terus tersenyum.

"Karena itu, misi ini sangat penting." Hokage itu pun mengambil gulungan dari dalam lacinya. "Keberadaan Jinchuriki desa tersebut sangat rawan, desa itu pasti membutuhkan kekuatannya." Lalu memberikannya ke sang ketua kelompok tersebut. "Kau dapat membacanya, kerincian misi tersebut."

Sang ketua pun mengambil gulungan itu, "Ha'i, Hokage-sama."

Narumi secara tak sengaja mendapati teman setimnya yang lain sedang menunduk, seperti melamun memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Haku-chan?" Bisiknya sedikit ke telinga sang empunya. "Apa kau sanggup melaksanakan misi ini, Kiri itu desa asalmu kan?"

Walaupun tangan Gadis yang bernama Haku itu tetap gemetar, tapi dia berusaha menepis segala gangguan yang sedang dipikirkannya, berusaha tetap tegar, "Aku sanggup, Narumi-chan." Haku menatap mata Narumi, "Kau tak usah cemas begitu, aku baik-baik saja."

"Sou." Narumi pun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tenang saja Haku-chan, kami bersamamu kok." Lalu dia pun menyenggol pemuda yang terus tersenyum disampingnya, "Hei, betulkan Sai?"

"Ha'i, kami akan selalu berada disisimu, apalagi di tim kita ada Narumi, Anak Hokage terhebat sekaligus-"

"-Ha'i-ha'i." Potong Narumi, "Mari lakukan misi ini, Kakashi-sensei." Sebenarnya Narumi tak tahan mendengar coletehan Sai, ia sangat tidak menyukai kata-katanya yang begitu ambigu dan bertele-tele, apalagi Sai selalu mengungkit kata-kata _'Anak Hokage-sama_ atau seorang _Jinchuriki dengan mokutonnya'_ , makanya setiap kali Sai hendak merapal mantra nya tersebut, Narumi bergegas mendahuluinya.

"Baiklah, berarti misi ini akan dilaksanakan oleh tim 7." Ujar sang Hokage, "Aku serahkan kepada kalian, Kakashi, Narumi, Sai, Haku dan-" merasa sedikit janggal, sang Hokage pun bertanya, "Dimana Sakura?"

"Dia sedang mengunjungi sahabatnya, Ino-chan." Sahut Narumi.

"Jadi Sensei, siapa klien kita?" Tanya Kakashi. "Oops, maaf. Maksud saya Hokage-sama." Sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Tak masalah Kakashi, kau masih kaku seperti biasa ya?." Minato melambai-lambaikan tangannya, menepis rasa bersalah Kakashi. "Kau bisa masuk, Ninja Kiri!" Ucap Minato dengan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya, agar orang yang berada diluar tersebut dapat mendengar panggilannya.

Kemudian, masuklah seorang Pemuda memakai Kimono panjang biru muda, dengan mata emas pucat, dan rambut panjang sebahu, yang sebagian besar poninya menutupi sisi kiri wajahnya,dengan seorang gadis muda bersurai pirang yang dibiarkan terurai memakai yukata ungu tak berlengan.

"Mereka adalah Klient kalian."

"Kalian harus mengawal mereka sampai kedesa nya dengan selamat, dan juga berhati-hatilah dengan Akatsuki, mereka musuh terberat kalian." Lanjut sang Hokage. Lalu ia berdiri memandangi desa tepat dibelakang tempat duduknya, "Tak menutup kemungkinan jikalau misi ini dapat merubah menjadi Rank S."

"Ha'i Hokage-sama!" Ucap mereka serempak.

.

.

.

Takatsuki Akira Present:

Filthy, Defiler, Disgrace

.

.

Warning!

Overpower!naru, Smart!naru, OCC, Typo, Author Pemula

.

.

Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Action, Family, Romance

.

.

Rating:

M (Jaga-jaga)

.

.

Chapter 3

Kembali Bertemu!

.

.

.

"Sakura,Bagaimana kabar Ino-chan, apa keadaannya sedikit membaik?" Tanya Narumi.

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng kepalanya, "Dia masih sama saja, tatapannya masih kosong, dan tak berbicara, tubuhnya pun semakin kurus." Mata sakura mulai berkaca-kaca, "Padahal, dulu dia begitu menjaga tubuhnya." Sepintas beberapa kenangan muncul dipikirannya.

.

 _"Mana bisa aku memakannya, aku bisa gemuk!"_

 _"Nee, bisa kita makan disana saja? Disana makanannya rendah lemak."_

 _"Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus menjaga tubuhku agar tetap indah, mungkin dia akan menyukainya."_

" _Woi Forehead, kau masih menyukai si sombong itu?"_

" _Jidatmu semakin lebar saja ya, sama dengan tenaga monster mu itu"_

.

Kini air mata Sakura terus bercucuran, "Timnya pun gagal membujuknya, ini semua... ini semua... gara-gara DIA!" Nada suara Sakura meninggi, "Jika aku bertemu dengannya, TUNGGU SAJA! Si brengsek yang tak tau terima kasih."

Narumi merenung mendengar ucapan Sakura, "Tak kusangka dia begitu sayang pada Onii-chan." Air mata Narumi mulai merembes dari tempatnya, "Ini semua salahku..." Desis Narumi.

"Narumi-chan..." Sakura merasa iba terhadap Narumi, dulu dia dan Ino pernah membantu Narumi untuk mencari Keberadaan Naruto, tapi hasil yang diperoleh pun nihil, seluruh pelosok desa telah dijelajahi, tapi tak menemukan sejejak kecilpun, sampai mereka memutuskan untuk menanyai ayah Narumi, yang menjadi Hokage saat ini, tapi sang Hokage hanya diam, tak memberikan jawaban. Semenjak itulah perilaku Ino mulai berubah, begitu rapuh dan lemah, walaupun Ino dulu dikenal dengan sifat girang dan cerianya, tapi kini telah berubah, berubah total.

Semua yang berada disana tak mempermasalahkan keadaan ini, mereka semua telah berkumpul di gerbang Konoha sebelum berangkat menjalankan misi. Kakashi dan Haku hanya menyimak percakapan mereka, Sai yang mukanya tak menunjukkan sedikitpun emosinya, 2 tamu yang lain dari kiri memaklumi suasana sekarang ini, nampak si gadis muda itu mengeratkan pegangannya di tangan sang pemuda berkimono.

Setelah beberapa sesaat berlalu, keadaan menjadi sedikit tenang. Menunggu keadaan menjadi benar-benar tenang agar persentase misi dapat dipertanggung jawabkan, Kakashi lebih memilih mengumpulkan informasi lebih, karena sedikit pun informasi itu, maka itu akan sangat berguna untuk mereka, para Shinobi. Bahkan mereka sampai rela mati untuk tak membocorkan informasi terhadap pihak musuh, menandakan bahwa informasi itu bukan masalah yang bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

"Ehm." Kakashi mencoba menarik perhatian, "Utakata-san dan Hotaru-san, benar?"

"Tak usah terlalu formal begitu, Kakashi-san." Sahut pemuda berkimono yang diketahui bernama Utakata.

"Baiklah, Utakata." Ujar Kakashi membenari ucapannya, "Bisakah kau menceritakan sedikit tentang misi ini, bukannya kau keluar dari desa itu karena ada beberapa masalah? Tapi kenapa sekarang kau ingin kembali?"

"Kau tau kan, pemberontakan di Kiri?" Tanya Utakata

"Tentu, antara pasukan pro Yagura dan pasukan Rebellion kan?"

"Iya." Jawabnya, "Pasukan Rebellion berhasil memenangkan perang tersebut, mengalahkan Yagura, sehingga julukan 'The Mist Berdarah' pun hilang, aku kembali karena Mizukage yang baru memerlukan bantuanku untuk membangun desa itu kembali, jadi aku kembali karena permintaannya itu." Jelas panjang Utakata, "Dulu aku kabur hanya ingin menghindari perselisihan itu. Jika aku membantu Yagura, maka aku termasuk pembunuh rakyat yang tak bersalah. Jika aku memihak pada pasukan Rebellion, maka aku akan menkhianati saudara ku sendiri, Yagura. Karena itu aku memilih untuk menjadi pihak netral saja." Pandangan Utakata tertuju ke Haku, "Bukan begitu, Haku-san?"

Tangan Haku mengeras, "Zabuza-san telah tewas."

"Bukankah kita semua telah mempertimbangkan kemungkinan terburuk?" Tanya Utakata. "Kita juga telah memilih jalan kita masing-masing."

"..." Haku terdiam, tak lagi berkata-kata.

Keadaan kembali menjadi hening, tapi semakin membaik ketimbang tadi pada awalnya.

"Jadi semua nya, bisa kita berangkat sekarang." Tanya Sai polos, langsung ke topik.

"Ano nee~ Sai, kau masih ceplas-ceplos seperti biasa ya?" Tanya Kakashi sambil tersenyum pahit menanggapi perilaku Sai yang tak pernah bisa mengerti suasana.

"Apa aku salah?" Tanyanya lagi, masih polos.

"Maafkan kami, semua. Kita bisa berangkat sekarang." Kata Sakura yang berhasil membuat semua perhatian tertuju kepadanya, "Kita telah banyak membuang-buang waktu."

"Apa kau yakin Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi yang notebenenya sebagai ketua tim.

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan, begitu juga Narumi.

"Baiklah, Kita semua berangkat."

.

.

.

.

"Kau..."

"Kau tidak menceritakan semuanya kepadaku, Itachi-san." Ujar seseorang yang berada tepat didepan kedua insan kini, oh 3 insan maksudnya. Ia dipopoh oleh wanita disampingnya, membantu Pria tersebut untuk berdiri.

"Leader, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Itachi yang kini berdiri berhadapan dengan pemuda tersebut.

"Sudah kuduga, kau selama ini terus menyelidiki kami." Ucap Pria yang kononnya adalah pemimpin organisasi Akatsuki.

Itachi mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa kita harus bertarung?" Mata Itachi telah berubah menjadi 3 tomoe.

"Padahal kau baru pertama kali ini melihat fisik asliku, tapi kau sudah mengenalku, sebagai Leader kalian." Sang Leader mengabaikan perkataan Itachi. "Dia begitu hebatkan, Naruto?"

Itachi pun heran, merasa bahwa Leader akrab dengan Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya. Lalu bertanya, "Naru, bisa kau jelaskan semua ini?" Mata Itachi sedikit melirik Naruto, tapi masih mengawasi kedua orang didepannya.

"Banyak hal yang telah terjadi, Itachi-nii." Naruto bangkit setelah membaringkan Fuu dengan tas yang digandengnya sabagai alas tidur Fuu, "Aku mengajaknya kesini." Ditangannya, ia memegang Samehada.

"Apa kau membunuh Kisame?" Tanya Wanita yang dari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Tepatnya kecelakaan, awalnya aku tak memiliki niat untuk membunuhnya." Jelas Naruto.

"Sudah kubilangkan, Konan. Kita tak salah memilih anak ini." Ucap sang Leader, "Anak ini pun kuat, dapat mengalahkan ninja rank S sendirian."

"Bukankah itu tidak wajar bagi seorang bocah sepertimu mengalahkan Kisame?" Konan kembali bertanya, berusaha mengabaikan fakta yang telah terjadi.

"Aku sudah dewasa tau!" Gerutu Naruto tak terima dirinya dipanggil bocah.

"Kau masih saja bisa bersemangat seperti biasa ya, Naru-chan?" Sahut Itachi masih dengan nada menotonnya.

"Dakara... Jangan panggil aku dengan -chan!" Naruto semakin kesal.

Mereka terkekeh sejenak, walaupun Itachi masih berdiri dengan wibawa nya, menunjukkan sifat khas Uchiha.

"Jadi, Leader. Kita berada dijalan yang sama kan?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tenang saja Itachi, kami berada dipihak Naruto, dan untuk beberapa anggota yang lain, kami tak menjumpai mereka." Jawab Konan, menyela jawaban yang hendak dilontarkan sang Leader. "Aku dan Nagato berhasil melarikan diri dari si Madara sialan itu, kami hendak dicegat oleh si brengsek itu."

"Nee, Konan-baa-chan-" Perkataan Naruto langsung dipotong

"Aku masih muda tau, dasar bocah!" Teriak Konan.

"Dan aku sudah dewasa beuh!" Balas Naruto yang juga tak terima dipanggil bocah.

Sedangkan Itachi dan Nagato hanya sweatdrop mendengar perdebatan tak penting itu, walaupun Itachi masih dengan pose coolnya, _'Apa-apaan mereka ini?'_ batin mereka berdua.

"Begini saja, kau jangan memanggilku dengan _'Baa-chan'_ -mu itu, ada aku tak akan memanggil mu dengan sebutan _'bocah'_ lagi, bagaimana kau setuju?" Nego Konan, bagaimanapun ia tak terima begitu saja dipanggil dengan panggilan _'Baa-chan'._ Dia saja masih pera-grrhh, Konan merinding sendiri ketika membayangkan jika dia harus menjadi wanita tua dengan status masih pera-grrrrhh, _'Kusooooooo.'_ Batin nistanya.

"Okee, aku setuju!" Tentu saja Naruto setujukan? Tak ada ruginya jika ia menyetujuinya.

"Aku tau Naruto." Sahut Itachi tak jelas, "Madara telah lama mati, dan hal itu mutlak. Jadi tak mungkin bagi orang mati untuk hidup kembali kecuali terjadi beberapa hal. Apa aku benar?"

Mendengar itu, Nagato memegang matanya, muncul dipikirannya, mungkin saja niat orang yang mengaku sebagai Madara tersebut bermaksud menghidupkan kembali Madara asli, walaupun itu masih analisnya, tapi tak menutup kemungkinan jika itu benar maksudnya.

Bagitu juga Konan, seakan paham maksud ucapan Itachi, _'Kecuali terjadi beberapa hal' ._ Konan tau bahwa Nagato dapat menghidupkan kembali orang mati dengan teknik terakhir dari jurus mata dewanya, tapi dengan bayaran nyawa sang pengguna. Di Akatsuki, hanya dia yang tau, dan mungkin saja orang bertopeng itu.

"Kau benar, Itachi-nii, Kemungkinan orang bertopeng itu hanya palsu." Naruto membenarkan analisis pikiran Itachi. Memang pikiran Uchiha itu cepat mengolah informasi yang baru saja didapat..

"Sepertinya kau menyelidiki kami semua ya, Itachi." Nagato tersenyum menanggapi itu.

"Hn." Hanya jawaban yang ambigu yang didapat.

"Aku tak tau keberadaan Hidan dan Kakuzu, mereka sepertinya masih mengumpulkan uang untuk organisasi, sedangkan Sasori dan Deidara sepertinya mencari Bijuu yang lain, aku tak dapat memanggil mereka semua, disana masih ada Tobi." Jelas Nagato.

"Ahhhhhhh." Ratap Naruto dengan mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Masih ada Bijuu lain yang diburu..."

"Kita harus mencari mereka sebelum mereka berhasil menangkap Jinchuriki lain." Usul Nagato.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya." Jawab Naruto.

"Naru, bukankah kau perlu istirahat, setelah bertarung dengan Kisame?" Tanya Itachi, khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Itachi-nii" Naruto meyakinkan Itachi dengan menunjukkan ototnya bisepnya. "Lihat, aku masih kuat."

"Aku akan ikut." Nagato mengusulkan diri untuk ikut.

"Nagato, kau belum sepenuhnya pulih, kau harus istirahat. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi, jangan sampai seperti Yahiko dulu." Cegah Konan.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Konan-nee benar, Nagato-nii. Kau harus istirahat dulu." Naruto melanjutkan, "Konan-nee tak ingin berpisah dengan orang yang dicintainya lagi." Sambil menunjuk ke Konan.

"WOI!" Muka Konan sudah memerah padam.

Merasa bingung dengan maksud Naruto, Nagato berkata, "Aku tidak begitu mengerti maksudmu. Tapi, apa Mizukage memberikan kami izin untuk menetap disini?"

Kecewa, itulah yang dirasakan Konan saat ini, memang dari dulu Nagato tak berubah sedikitpun. Ia selalu tak menyadari perasaan Konan, bahkan dulu Yahiko pernah membantunya dengan memberi kode keras, tapi sama saja, Nagato tetap tak menyadari apapun.

' _Apa semua Uzumaki begini ya? Tak peka terhadap perasaan wanita?'_ Batin Itachi, _'Walaupun Naruto menyadari perasaan Konan terhadap Nagato, tapi dia tak menyadari perasaan Fuu, kan sama saja.'_ Tapi sekarang Itachi masih berdiri dengan Elitenya, seakan tak berpikir seperti tadi.

"Masalah itu, serahkan saja ke gadis disana" Ucap Naruto menunjuk ke arah gadis yang sedang tertidur pulas. "Dia bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

"Ano, Naruto? Kau tau kan kalau dia sangat membenci kami"

"Bilang kepadanya bahwa aku yang minta tolong, dia pasti akan mengerti." Yakin Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita harus mencari kemana!?" Naruto sedikit panik dengan situasinya sekarang ini. Apa harus baginya untuk berkeliling separo dunia, hanya untuk mencari 2 orang saja?

"Aku tau keberadaan mereka." Sejenak semua perhatian tertuju ke sang empunya suara? "Gagak ku mengawasi mereka."

"Sugoi na, Itachi-nii. Kau selalu penuh pertimbangan." Mata Naruto menunjukkan kekagumannya.

Sekilas muncul kesenangan dari diri Itachi, ya hanya sekilas. Karena dia harus tetap menjaga image-nya sebagai seorang Uchiha. Berdiri dengan coolnya.

"Oi, Itachi." Interupsi Konan.

"Huh?"

"Apa kau juga selalu mengawasi kami?" Nada Konan penuh tekanan.

Itachi agak gugup dibuatnya, tapi berhasil ditutup dengan sifat kalemnya itu, "Huh." Jawabnya singkat.

"Bahkan ketika aku berada di kamar mandi?" Mata Konan tertutup poninya.

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari yang ditanya, malah dia agak merinding.

Muka Konan memerah seketika, sedikit air mata tarcetak di ujung kelopak matanya. **"Shinigami no Mai!"** Puluhan, tidak. Ratusan tombak tertuju menghadap ke arah Itachi.

"Oi oi, bukankah itu berbahaya?!" sekarang tergambar jelas bahwa Itachi sedang panik, hilang sudah sikap khasnya.

Sedangkan Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil berguling ditanah, ia tak menyangka akan sikap Itachi yang diluar dugaan tersebut, dengan Nagato berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa.

Mengabaikan tawa yang tertuju padanya, Itachi lebih fokus terhadap ratusan tombak disekelilingnya kini, dia sedikit bergerak menuju ke Naruto yang sedang tertawa itu. "Woi, Naru. Kurasa kita harus pergi sekarang."

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, Itachi telah melakukan sunshin membawa tubuh Naruto.

"Dasar Hentai sialan, tak tau malu, brengsek, bajingan..!" Konan marah-marah sendiri, merasa mangsanya berhasil lolos, gagal menyerangnya. Sedangkan Nagato masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

.

.

"Wanita itu memang makhluk yang mengerikan." Ucapnya seraya mengelap keringat yang keluar dari pelipisnya. "Aku hampir saja mati."

"Hahaha... Tak kusangka, orang sekuatmu saja takluk dihadapan wanita." Tawa Naruto masih saja pecah. Mengisi deru sunyi di hutan yang kini menjadi tempat berpijak, "Matamu saja tak berkutik."

"Sekarang kita fokus mencari Deidara dan Sasori." Nada Itachi kembali menoton, menghilangkan sikap paniknya tadi, "Semakin lama kita disini, semakin dekat mereka dengan Jinchuriki yang diburu."

"Kau benar, tugas ini kuserahkan padamu, Itachi-nii." Tawa Naruto telah berhenti, menyusul Itachi yang kini telah bergerak.

"Ikuti aku, sepertinya mereka menargetkan ekor 6." Itachi tak menyampaikan sepenuhnya pada Naruto, _'dan ninja dari Konoha.'_

 _._

.

.

.

"Ahhhhhhh, apa kau tidak bosan-hn, Sasori no danna?" Gerutu seorang pemuda pirang yang diikat ponytail.

"Aku sangat membenci menunggu." Sahut pria tua bungkuk, memiliki ekor yang terus berkibar-kibar. "Kau tau itukan, Deidara."

2 anggota Akatsuki, menaiki burung yang diciptakan oleh sang pecinta ledakan, aka Deidara. Mereka sedang melintasi rindangnya alam bernama hutan. Mencari target mereka yang akan melewati rute jalan ini.

"Enak nya hidup si sesat dan si mata duitan-hn, mereka cuma mencari kepala yang tertera di Bingo Book." Deidara meratapi nasib yang diembannya, "Lalu tinggal ditukar dengan uang."

"Hidan dan Kakuzu ya?" Tak sengaja pandangan Sasori tertangkap dua sosok yang sedang tiduran, tepatnya 1 orang yang sedang melakukan ritual anehnya, dan 1 lagi sedang bersandar di sebatang pohon yang roboh di sampingnya itu. "Sedang apa mereka di bawah sana?"

Deidara terhenyak mendapati 2 orang yang sedang dibicarakan tadi, sedang santai-santainya menikmati kehidupan. "Oi, apa memang takdir ya, yang mempertemukan kita?" Tanya Deidara pada rekan di sampingnya.

"Mari sapa mereka." Perintahnya singkat.

"Okaay.." Burung yang ditumpangi mereka mendarat agak jauh dari posisi 2 orang itu. "Aku akan sedikit memberi mereka kejutan-hn." Tangan Deidara merongoh kantong celananya, lalu dia mengeluarkan sedikit tanah yang sedang dinikmati kedua mulut yang berada ditangannya, "Mereka harus mengerti perasaan kita yang selalu sibuk."

"Terbanglah, wahai karya seniku yang hebat-hn." 2 burung kecil terbang menyusul perintah sang penyuruh.

"Lakukan semaumu. Aku tak bertanggung jawab nantinya."

.

.

"Woi, Hidan. Apa ritual anehmu itu masih lama?" Tanya Lelaki yang telah mencapai usia tuanya, menutup bagian mulutnya dengan Hitai-ate Takigakure yang dicoret horizontal.

"Diamlah, mata duitan. Atau kau ingin Jashin-sama menghukummu?" Sahut sang pemuda yang sedang berbaring dengan besi yang tertancap di dadanya, tubuh itu berada di dalam simbol lingkaran aneh di sekelilingnya.

"Biasanya kau melakukan ritual anehmu itu setelah kita membunuh kan?"

"Hari ini istimewa." Ujar Hidan, "Kita akan menyerang Kuil negara api, itu acara yang sangat hebat kan?"

Lelaki itu hanya menghembuskan nafasnya, "Terserahlah."

Suasana kembali menjadi hening, sampai-

 **[Dhuaaaaar] [Dhuaaaaar]**

2 ledakan terjadi disamping mereka, membuat lelaki bermasker itu waspada. "Hoi, Hidan. Ada musuh yang menyerang kita!" Lelaki itu telah berdiri mengobservasi arah serangan musuh, "Oi, apa kau mende- " Ucapan nya terhenti ketika melihat kondisi rekannya yang lain, Ia berjalan lunglai ke arah kawannya yang dalam kondisi kritis. Sepertinya, kedua kaki rekannya itu hancur terkena ledakan tadi, "Oh tidak, Hidan jangan tinggalkan aku..." Lelaki itu menangis histeris sambil memeluk tubuh Hidan yang tak lagi berdaya itu.

"Woi Kakuzu, bisakah kau tidak selebay itu?" Tanyanya yang dianggap telah dead itu, "Kau tau kan aku takkan mati semudah itu?" Ternyata Hidan masih sehat wal'afiat walaupun keadaannya separah itu.

"Kau tidak mengasikkan sedikitpun." Kakuzu kembali ketempat dia bersandar tadi, "Sedikit scene dramatis tak masalah kan?"

Kaki Hidan kembali beregenerasi, membentuk kembali kaki yang hancur tadi. "Aku masih sedang beribadah tau!"

"Woooooi! Kenapa kalian masih santai begitu?!" Teriak orang yang muncul di dekat mereka. "Harusnya kalian panik kan-hn? Sedikit marah kek, lalu berteriak 'Woi, bajingan, berani sekali kau menyerang kami tiba-tiba, keluarlah dasar ********!'"

"Sudahlah Dei, berapa kali sudah kukatakan padamu, senimu itu tak indah." Sahut kakek bungkuk disampingnya, "Jikalau aku yang menyerang mereka dengan bonekaku, mungkin mereka akan sekarat selama 3 hari."

"Kau tak mengerti apa-apa, Sasori no Danna, Seni itu adalah ledakan-hn!" Balas Deidara tak terima dirinya diejek.

"Kau harus kembali ke sekolah nak, Seni itu adalah keabadian, yang akan terus dikenang di masa depan!" Jelas Sasori, sedikit mengajarkan Deidara.

"Sudah kuduga, ternyata itu si gila ledakan." Kakuzu ikut berkomentar. "Dengan mata tertutup saja, aku bisa menduganya." Kakuzu membuka matanya, "Bahkan Hidan saja tak perlu menghindari ledakan merconmu itu."

"Si tua itu benar, ledakan mercon itu mana mungkin bisa membunuhku" Hidan juga ikut angkat suara, kulitnya yang tadi berwarna belang, kembali menjadi normal. "Wah, ritualku hampir selesai." Mereka bertiga pun terkekeh melihat raut wajah Deidara. Menunjukkan betapa kesalnya dia karena dihina seninya dengan sebutan _'mercon.'_

"Kau ingin melihat ledakan sebenarnya-hn?" Aura gelap muncul di belakang sosok yang terdzalimi itu.

"Oi, kenapa kau bisa semarah itu?" Tanya Kakuzu, "Kami hanya bercanda."

"Cukup untuk bercandanya." Suara Sasori menginterupsikan mereka semua, "Apa kalian merasakan keberadaan 2 Jinchuriki yang mendekat kearah sini?"

"Well, tak rugi aku melakukan ibadah khusus hari ini, kita dapat mangsa yang bagus. Jashin-sama telah mengatur semuanya." Hidan telah selesai melaksanakan ritualnya, ia bangun mencabuti besi yang tertencap didadanya, simbol lingkaran disekelilingnya pun lenyap tak berbekas.

"Jadi, apa kita akan berduet?" Lanjut Hidan setelah mengenakan kembali jubah Akatsukinya.

"Cih, apa boleh buat kan? Kita melawan 2 orang Jinchuriki-hn." Nada Deidara masih sedikit menunjukkan ketidaksenangan karena hinaan mereka tadi. "50 meter sebelah Utara."

"Tak ada cara lain, kita sergap mereka disini." Usul Kakuzu yang telah berada disamping Hidan.

"Aku setuju, lagian Sasori no Danna sudah daritadi menunggu-hn." Sahut Deidara.

"20 meter." Lanjutnya.

.

.

.

4 ninja Konoha dan 2 ninja Kiri kini muncul dihadapan mereka saat ini, suara angin menemani latar pertemuan tak terduga ini, Burung-burung pun menghentikan nyanyian mereka, seakan paham dengan situasi tegang saat ini.

"Wah, Ekor 6 dan Ekor 9 ya? Tak kusangka kita dapat bonus-hn." Kata Deidara setelah melihat gadis pirang dari Konoha dan Pria berkimono dari Kiri. "Kita ambil bagian yang mana, Danna?"

"Target kita dari awal adalah ekor 6." Jawab Sasori, "Hidan, Kakuzu. Kalian bisa menangani sisanya?" Tanyanya pada kedua orang disamping mereka.

"Serahkan pada kami, Jashin-sama pasti sangat ingin darah ekor 9." Sahut Hidan.

"Kau urus saja bagianmu." Kakuzu mengacungkan jempol, "Hati-hati, Ekor 6 itu sudah bisa menguasai cakra bijuunya, berbeda dengan ekor 9."

.

.

"Kakashi-sensei, bagaimana ini?" Tanya gadis pirang bernama Narumi.

"Tak kusangka prediksiku akan berbeda jauh dengan keadaan kita sekarang." Kakashi berdiri paling depan diantara mereka semua, "Bahkan kita berhadapan dengan 4 anggota Akatsuki."

"Kakashi-san, sepertinya mereka sudah membagi tugas masing-masing." Ujar Utakata yang kini berdiri disamping Kakashi. "Lelaki yang menggunakan sabit dan lelaki penutup wajah itu akan menyerang Narumi-san, sisanya akan berhadapan denganku."

"Jika begitu.." Kakashi melirik team dibelakangnya itu, " Aku dan sakura akan membantu Narumi, Haku akan membantu Utakata. Dan Hotaru akan memback up team yang kesulitan." Kakashi menyebutkan satu-persatu nama anggota teamnya untuk membagi tugas. "Apa itu cukup, Utakata?"

"Kurasa untuk sementara taktik itu patut dicoba."

"Dan kita belum mengetahui Kemampuan mereka masing-masing." Sai ikut berbicara.

"Kau benar, Sai-san." Utakata mengambil senjata balon dikantung Kimononya. "Sebelum menyerang, kita harus mengumpulkan informasi dulu."

"Baiklah, semua berpencar!" Perintah Kakashi, seluruh shinobi pun berpisah mengambil peran masing-masing.

"Oh, mereka mengerti rupanya-hn. Kita tidak perlu repot-repot memisahkan mereka." Lalu Deidara menciptakan burung besar untuk dinaiki. "Ayo, kita berangkat-hn, Sasori no Danna." Sasori pun ikut menaiki burung itu.

"Mari taruhan, Sasori. Yang kalah harus menuruti perintah yang duluan menang." Ajak Kakuzu.

"Baiklah, mari kita coba." Mereka lalu berpisah, kembali ketugas masing-masing.

"Baiklah, Hidan. Sedikit lengah saja kau akan langsung mati." Kakuzu meregangkan otot-ototnya, lalu melepas jubah Akatsukinya. 4 topeng terpampang dengan jelas di punggung lebar Kakuzu.

"Berapa kali sudah kubilang heh? Aku tak akan mati semudah itu!" Hidan mengambil sabit yang tertancap disampingnya.

"Kau terlalu meremehkan heh?" Kakuzu melesat kearah Kakashi.

"Kita lihat saja!" Hidan juga ikut maju, menargetkan Narumi.

"Mereka akan menyerang, bersiaplah anak-anak! Musuh kita kali ini bukan orang sembarangan!" Kakashi mengambil kunai dikantong belakangnya, lalu mengangkat Hitai ate yang menutupi mata kirinya. _'Tak ada cara lain, aku harus menggunakannya. Melawan Akatsuki tak bisa dianggap remeh.'_ Batin Kakashi.

"Hidan, Kita harus menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, aku tak mau kalah dengan si penggila seni itu!" Teriak Kakuzu memperingati Hidan.

"Oke oke, Ekor 9 biar aku urus, kau hadapi Sharingan no Kakashi!" Sahut Hidan kembali.

Kakuzu berlari kearah Kakashi dengan cepat berpisah dengan Hidan yang menuju Narumi. Dari tubuh Kakuzu keluar 2 boneka bertopeng yang bertulisan 'Api' dan 'Angin' lalu membuat segel dengan cepat, dan merapal, **"Katon: Zukokku, Futon:Atsugai!"** 2 Boneka itu mengeluarkan ledakan berelemen cakra yang dahsyat, mengarah pada Kakashi.

 _'Langsung menyerang dengan teknik Full power, sepertinya dia tak ingin membuang-buang waktu.'_ Kakashi membuat segel dengan cepat untuk menhindari serangan mematikan itu **, "Doton: Heki Doryuyue!"** 3 tameng dari tanah tercipta untuk melindungi dirinya.

 **Dhuaaaarh...**

 **Dhuaaaaarh...**

 **Dhuaaaaaaarh...**

 _'Tak sia-sia aku membuat 3 lapis tameng, hanya 1 yang tersisa"_ Perhatian Kakashi tertuju keatasnya _. 'Diatas!'_ Dengan reflek joninnya yang terlatih. Kakashi melompat mundur menghindari pukulan Kakuzu dengan benang-benang aneh disekitar lengannya yang ikut ambil peran, kawah sekitar 1 meter tercipta ditempat Kakashi berdiri tadi _. 'Pukulannya kuat!'._

Kakashi melempar kunai-kunai dari kantongnya ke Kakuzu, **"Kunai Raikiri no Jutsu!"** Puluhan kunai yang dialiri listrik berkapasitas tinggi melesat dengan cepat ke Kakuzu.

 **Bzzzzt...Bzzzzzzt**

 **Bzzzzt...Bzzzt**

Tapi boneka bertuliskan 'Tanah' Menghalangi arah Kunai tersebut, melindungi tubuh Kakuzu.

" **Sunshin!"** 1 kunai yang berhasil melewati boneka itu kini berganti dengan Kakashi, **"Raikiri!"** Petir tercipta menggerumuni tangan kanan Kakashi, mencoba menusuk dada Kakuzu.

Melihat Kakashi sudah berada disampingnya, dan mencoba menusuk dadanya, benang- benang Kakuzu menjerat tangan Kakashi yang hendak menusuk itu, menyebabkan serangannya terhenti sejauh 1 cm dari dadanya.

Boneka bertuliskan 'Api' menembakkan ledakan api yang besar ke arah Kakashi yang kini tak bisa bergerak lagi **, "Katon: Atsugai!"**

' _Sial, tak sempat lagi, aku harus menggunakannya!'_ Ledakan itu melesat dengan cepat ke Kakashi.

 **Dhuaaaaaaaarh!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kakashi-sensei!" Teriak Narumi dan Sakura, khawatir melihat sensei mereka yang sempat terpojok.

"Pikirkan dulu nasibmu, gadis kecil." Hidan kini berada tepat didepan Narumi, mencoba menebas lehernya.

Dengan reflek yang sering dilatih, Narumi menunduk menghindari tebasan itu. Sakura maju dan menendang kepala Hidan. **"Shannaro!"**

 **Bruaaaargh**

Hidan terpanting terkena tendangan maut Sakura, 1 pohon roboh menghentikan laju Hidan. "Ahh, itu sakit sekali..." Hidan mengeluh sambil memegang wajahnya yang tak berdampak apa-apa. "Jika kau mengerikan seperti itu, tak ada lelaki yang mau denganmu lho.."

"Ke-kenapa dia baik-baik saja?" Sakura terhenyak mendapati musuhnya yang tak terluka sedikitpun itu, padahal tendangan itu bisa menghancurkan tengkorak manusia normal dengan seketika.

" **Mokuton no Jutsu!"** Sebatang kayu keluar dari tanah, dengan ujungnya yang runcing mengarah ke Hidan.

Melihat itu, Hidan menebas-nebasnya menjadi potongan kecil, "Ayoooo, gadis kecil. Berikan aku sedikit hiburan, hahahaha.." Tawa psikopat Hidan. Dengan terus mendekati tempat Narumi berada.

"Tak akan kubiarkan!" Sakura kembali menyerang Hidan. Pertama menyerang dadanya, membuat Hidan sedikit melayang, lalu menyikut wajahnya dengan siku agar Hidan kembali kebawah. Dilanjutkan dengan tendangan kanan counter Sakura ke kepala Hidan. Hidan kembali terlempar, terguling-guling ditanah.

 **Buaarrh**

 **Buaaaarh**

 **Buaaaaaarh**

Darah berceceran keluar dari seluruh wajahnya, "Hahahaha... Berikan aku lebih, itu tak akan cukup untuk menghentikanku!" Wajah Hidan kembali membentuk ke wajah aslinya, memperbaiki sel yang telah rusak tadi.

"Jadi begitu, dia bisa terus beregenerasi, makanya tendangan Sakura-chan tadi tak berpengaruh apa-apa." Narumi berhasil menyimpulkan sesuatu dari keadaan musuh sekarang. "Sakura-chan, kekuatannya adalah beregenerasi. Jadi semua seranganmu akan sia-sia saja!" Teriak Narumi memperingati Sakura.

"Apa-apaan dia itu, dia monster yang mengerikan, tak mungkin kekuatan Shisou tak berpengaruh sedikitpun terhadapnya!" Gerutu Sakura, dia saat ini begitu jengkel berhadapan dengan musuh yang tak masuk akal ini.

' _Harta gadis pink itu berhasil kudapatkan, tinggal milik si ekor 9 saja.."_ Batin Hidan. Kini dia hanya perlu mendapatkan sampel gadis pengendali mokuton itu. Hidan melesat ke arah Sakura dengan cepat. Setelah jarak mereka benar-benar dekat dan mata mereka saling bertatapan. Hidan menjatuhkan sabitnya, tatapan Sakura fokus memerhatikan gerak jatuh sabitnya itu. Memanfaati momen itu, Hidan menepuk kedua tangannya untuk memecahkan konsentrasi Sakura.

 **Plaaak**

Mata Sakura terbelongo dibuatnya, kakinya gemetar membuat tubuh sang gadis jatuh terduduk. Syok, matanya menunjukkan betapa syoknya dia saat ini.

Sakura berusaha untuk bangkit, tapi tubuhnya menentang dengan keras keinginannya saat ini, "Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku?" Tubuh Sakura masih saja bergemetar, bahkan kedua tangannya tak mampu ia gerakkan lagi.

"Kau duduklah sebentar, Gadis manis." Ujar Hidan, kembali mengambil sabitnya yang tadi sempat ia buang, dan kini Hidan menargetkan Narumi yang sedang terkejut dengan keadaan Sakura yang tak berdaya lagi.

Hidan menebas tubuh Narumi, tapi berhasil dihindari dengan sedikit melompat kebelakang, lalu Narumi mengcounter tendangan kedagu Hidan, Hidan menunduk menhindari dan kembali menebas keatas, menyerang bagian bawah tubuh Narumi.

Narumi yang sedang melawan gravitasi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk menghindari, tak habis akal, dia merapal, **"Mokuton no Jutsu!"** Sebatang kayu keluar dan melindungi bagian bawah tubuh Narumi.

Melihat serangannya berhasil dihindari, Hidan menebas-nebas Narumi dengan liar, sehingga membuat Narumi tak bisa membaca gerakan asal-asalan itu. Narumi mencoba menunduk, melompat, bersalto, bahkan dia tak sempat membalas serangan yang dilancarkan Hidan.

"Ada apa gadis kecil, bukankah dansaku sangat indah, huh?" Tanya Hidan disela-sela serangan brutalnya tersebut. "Berikan aku sedikit hiburan, hahaha..." Tawa psikopatnya kembali pecah.

"Cih, jangan meremehkanku!" Jari Narumi membentuk simbol tambah, **"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"** 5 klon Narumi tercipta disekelilingnya.

Hidan tersenyum sinis menanggapinya, lalu dia melemparkan sabitnya kearah klon Narumi, "Ayo tunjukkan pada Jashin-sama sebuah pertarungan yang menarik, hiiyaaaaaaaahh!" Sabit Hidan mengenai kelima klon Narumi, Hidan pun menarik kembali sabitnya yang terhubung pengikat disikunya itu.

Boof

Booof

Tatapan Narumi menjadi kosong, menghadapi ninja Rank S memang tak bisa diremehkan, apalagi melawannya seorang diri, kini Narumi merasa betapa bodohnya dia dihadapan musuhnya itu. Dirinya yang belum bisa menguasai Mokuton dengan sempurna, dan belum juga bisa menguasai chakra Bijuu nya. Dia benar-benar putus asa sekarang.

"Hahahaha... Aku telah mendapatkannya." Sorak Hidan kegirangan sambil menunjukkan sehelai surai pirang yang didapatkan dari gadis didepannya ini. "Saatnya untuk melakukan ritual, oh Jashin-sama, dengan ini aku persembahkan 2 jiwa perawan untukmu, hahaha..."

Hidan melompat mundur 3 langkah, lalu menciptakan simbol lingkaran dengan kaki kirinya, untuk mengorbankan 2 orang sekaligus, maka Hidan memerlukan sampel DNA dari calon korbannya selain darah, dan ditangan Hidan kini terdapat 2 helai surai yang berbeda, satu berwarna pink dan sisanya berwarna pirang.

Kulit Hidan menjadi belang, bercorak hitam-putih, hidan pun melepaskan jubah bagian atasnya, menampakkan dada bidangnya itu. Dia telah berbaring, telentang menghadap langit.

"Sebagai permulaaan, mari kita coba dulu." Besi hitam yang entah darimana muncul itu, ditusuk Hidan dipahanya sendiri, tapi anehnya bukan dia yang mengeluarkan erangan kesakitan, melainkan 2 orang dihadapannya kini.

"Arrrrrgh/Arrrrrrgh..." Rintih kedua gadis disana. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Narumi yang terduduk dengan paha yang berceceran darah. Sedangkan Sakura hanya meringis kesakitan, tak bisa berbicara karena dampak syoknya tadi yang belum pulih.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita coba disini.." Hidan kembali menusuk kedua kakinya. "Disini...disini...disini...disini..." Hidan menusuk-nusuk beberapa anggota tubuhnya yang lain, menghindari organ vital, memberikan penderitaan yang lebih untuk kedua gadis yang terbaring dan tak berdaya lagi disana, hanya rintihan kesakitan, dan air mata yang menemani isak penderitaan mereka. Kedua gadis itu benar-benar seperti mayat hidup sekarang.

"Arrrrrrrrghhggh...arrrrrrgggghhhh...arghghhghh..." Narumi dan Sakura merintih kesakitan, suaranya nan parau hanya terdengar kecil dari mereka, menandakan betapa lelahnya mereka hanya sekedar untuk merintih saja.

"Hahahahahahaah..." Hidan masih saja tertawa dengan psikonya. "Dan untuk persembahan istimewa kepada Jashin-sama..." Besi itu mengarah kedada Hidan. "Aku akan memberikan 2 jiwa gadis perawan iniiiiii."

Tusukan itu mendekat kedadanya...

Semakin dekat...

Dekat...

"Sudah cukup, Hidan-san." Tangan sosok pemuda menghentikan besi itu, dengan menahan tangan Hidan yang semakin brutal itu. "Tugasmu sudah cukup sampai disini."

.

.

.

TBC

Well, akhirnya chap baru sudah diselesaikan, bagaimana dengan scenenya? Terutama scene fight nya? Karena keasyikan ngetik adegan fight nya, gk terasa dah hampir sampe 5K, hahaha, hamba benar-benar puas. Tinggal menunggu reaksi Readers saja.

 **Apa tulisan hamba semakin membaik?** hamba harap untuk pertanyaan ini dijawab di review ya...

Terima kasih yaaaaa bagi yang semangatin hamba... untuk up chap fic ini, merasa bahagia deh.

Dan untuk yang nge-review _'lanjuuuut thor'_ dan semisalnya, hamba merasa tersanjung, tapi alangkah baiknya jika diawali dengan [Misal] 'ceritanya keren thor/ ceritanya membosankan' atau sejenisnya lah, agar hamba tau kualitas cerita hamba bagaimana. Tapi jika readers sekalian tak berkeinginan, maka itu tak masalah juga.

Untuk yang ingin nge-flame, harap kata-katanya jgn terlalu nusuk yee, hamba bisa down nantinya [ni kata dari dulu udah ada, gak keubah-ubah ye...#hehehe.]

Untuk balas review, hamba kumpulin jadi satu kesimpulan aje ye...

Masalah hubungan dengan Esdeath, hamba gak bisa bocorin apakah dia akan menjadi alphanya Naruto, atau mereka tak akan bertemu lagi. It's a big Secret, bukankah semakin misteri sebuah cerita, maka akan menjadikan cerita itu semakin seru?

Masalah Naruto dengan keluarganya, hamba jugak masih rada-rada bingung, jadi mohon jika ada ide yang sempat terpikirkan, harap dicurahkan pd hamba ya...

Jika masalah harem, yang dapat buat beberapa hati cewek itu sakit hati, hamba setuju dengan pendapat ini, itu berlaku jika si cowok mempermainkan hati para cewek. Tapi bagaimana jika cewek itu hanya berusaha memperebutkan hati Naru? ingat disini Naruto sifatnya tak peka ya. #Ahhhhhhambamasihkagakpahamdibagianini.

Dan masalah kenjutsu, hamba masih kurang paham di bagian ini, bisakah seseorang menjelaskannya, lebih tepatnya kenjutsu yang cocok untuk Naruto?

Jika ada yg mengatakan di dunia Shinobi itu, Mokuton paling kuat karena penuh dgn energi kehidupan, maka itu pendapat yg benar, dan es tak dpt dibandingkan dgn Mokuton yang konon katanya hanya pengendali elemen [yang] yang sempurna saja yang bisa mengendalikannya. #Kokkatayangkebanyakansih?.

Dan ingat itu hanya elemen es di dunia Shinobi, bagaimana dengan elemen es di dunia Akame ga Kill? Bukan hanya kehidupan yang dapat dibekukan, bahkan waktu pun bisa! Jika dibandingkan dengan Mokuton + Senjutsu, maka Es + Berlian abadi yg dapat membekukan kehidupan, melawan Mokuton yg katanya penuh dengan energi kehidupan, dapat dipertimbangkan lagi, bagaimana hasil akhir dari 2 elemen itu.

Es Naruto dengan es Haku beda lho... Nanti akan dijelaskan kedepannya.

Terakhir, terima kasih bagi yang memberi ide untuk singgah ke Konoha, berkat beberapa review ini, ane dapet ide diluar dugaan, Saudara2! Wah wah...

Hamba harap kedepannya, banyak readers yang bertambah utk membaca karya ane ini, dan nge-fav/-foll sebanyak-banyaknya.

Oo ya, di Chap 3 dulu, hamba dah coba pisahin beberapa latar tempat berbeda, dan beberapa kata yg hamba tebelin/ miringin, tapi betapa naasnya nasib hamba, itu semua gak lagi teratur karena hamba uploadnya lewat HP, semua jadi hancur dah. Untuk kedepannya, hamba coba upload lewat PC aja deh.

Hampir lupa, apa disini ada yang tau cara masuk situs dengan server kartu 3 [tri]? Hamba dah coba tapi kagak pernah bisa, telkomsel sih bisa karena dah hamba coba, tapi apa axis jugak bisa ya? Mohon sarannya...

Intinya, dari semua Author's note ialah... **Revieeeeeew, revieeeeeeew...**

Karena itu semua sangat mempengaruhi psikis sang author (Kok jadi berhubungan dengan Psikis ya?) Pokoknya kalian akan merasakan betapa berharganya review bagi author jika kalian sudah memasuki dunia tulis-menulis.

Sekali lagi, **Pleeeeeasssssseeeee Revieeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwww...**

Sou, Takatsuki Akira Out-ta... Ooo yaa, Selamat menjalankan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalakannya...


	5. Chapter 5

Takatsuki Akira Present:

Filthy, Defiler, Disgrace

.

.

Warning!

Overpower!naru, Smart!naru, OCC, Typo, Author Pemula

.

.

Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Action, Family, Romance

.

.

Rating:

M (Jaga-jaga)

.

.

Chapter 3

Pertemuan yang mengejutkan!

.

.

Happy Reading~

Lapangan yang membentang luas, diantara lebatnya sang alam, cuaca cerah nan sejuk, mendukung nuansa kali ini. 2 lelaki berjubah awan merah, berhadapan dengan pria berkimono dan gadis muda belia nan cantik, memakai pakaian adat khas dengan beberapa senbon yang terselip diantara jari manisnya.

"Ne, Danna. Kau ingin yang mana-hn?" Tanya lelaki bersurai pirang panjang, tangannya bergerak memasang alat semacam scope dimata kirinya, agar mudah menargetkan letak keberadaan musuh.

"Aku akan menyerang." Sasori melompat dari burung hasil ciptaan rekannya tersebut. Mendarat tepat dibawahnya. "Kau akan memback-up ku dari atas, kau mengerti?"

"Heh, aku juga ingin bertarung-hn." Lelaki yang diperintah tadi menolak perintah dari Sasori, tak terima dia hanya menjadi nyamuk diantara mereka.

"Dei, kita harus cepat memenangkan pertarungan ini, kau pasti pahamkan apa keinginan si mata duitan itu jika kita kalah?"

Sasori sedikit melirik Deidara yang sedang menghayal, memikirkan kembali ucapan Sasori.

 _'Oh tidak, tabunganku bisa lenyap seketika.'_ Keringat dingin keluar dari pelipis Deidara. "Baiklah, mari kita jalankan rencanamu-hn."

Sasori berwujud lelaki tua bungkuk itu, atau dikenal dengan wujud Hiruko. Membuka mulutnya, keluar darinya beberapa jarum menyerang lelaki berkimono dihadapannya.

 **Jrsssss** **Jrssss**

Ratusan jarum yang tak terhitung jumlahnya melesat dengan cepat kearah tergetnya.

Tak ingin terkena serangan itu, lelaki berkimono itu meniup pipa gelembungnya, menciptakan kubah pelindung dari gelembung, " **Protective Bubble Dome!"**

Semua jarum itu berhasil dihentikan oleh gelembung Utakata, "Haku-san, giliranmu."

Gadis yang berdiri dibelakangnya, segera menyeleseikan segel, **"Sensatsu Suisho!"** Haku menciptakan beberapa jarum panjang disekitar nya, dengan cepat mengarah kearah Sasori yang hanya berdiam tak bergerak itu, Haku mundur selangkah menghindari zona tembakan dari jarumnya ciptaannya.

 **Tring** **Tring**

Sasori berhasil menangkis semua jarum itu dengan ekor dibelakang punggungya, tak ada yang berhasil mengores sedikitpun tubuhnya. "Tak ada yang berhasil menyerang wujudku ini, apalagi menghancurkannya. Jadi jangan coba-coba untuk menyerangku, itu hanya akan sia-sia saja." Ujar remeh Sasori.

 **"C1!"** Puluhan laba-laba kecil mendarat ditanah setelah dilemparkan oleh sosok yang berada dipunggung burung putih diatas sana. Dengan cepat mendekat kearah mereka berdua.

"Utakata-san!" Teriak Haku memperingati.

"Aku tau." Sahutnya, **"Suiton: Homatsu no Jutsu!"** Utakata meniup gelembung, bergerak mendekati laba-laba disekitar mereka. Gelembung balon itu meledak, menghilangkan sisa keberadaan laba-laba tadi.

 **Dhuaaar** **Dhuaaarr**

"Sialan, bagaimana dengan ini-hn?" Ujar seseorang diatas sana tak terima seninya dihancurkan begitu saja. Dia menciptakan burung-burung dari tanah liat dikantong sakunya, menciptakan ular-ular kecil, dan beberapa laba-laba. "Horraaa... Horraaa..Horraaaa... !!! Rasakan itu, sialan!!!" Lelaki yang dikenal Deidara itu terus menciptakan seninya, melemparinya pada Utakata.

Sementara itu, Utakata terus meniup gelembung menghancurkan seni Deidara yang terus mendekat.

 **Dhuaaar** **Dhuaaaaar** **Dhuaaaar**

"Haku-san, kita pakai rencana itu!" Sorak Utakata ditengah serangannya itu.

"Baik!" Haku menyelesaikan segelnya. "Aku siap!"

 **"Soap Bubble Slime!"** Utakata meniup beberapa gelembung ke Deidara dan juga Sasori.

Sasori berhasil memecahkannya dengan jarum-jarum dari mulutnya, tapi aneh jarum itu melekat dicairan bekas ledakan gelembung tadi. "Hindari itu Dei, didalamnya ada cairan aneh!"

Tapi telat bagi Deidara, Kini dia tak bisa lagi bergerak, karena cairan itu berhasil menjebak tubuh Deidara, "Sialaan, apa-apaan cairan aneh ini-hn?!"

Melihat rencana mereka berhasil, Haku merapal, **"Makyo Hyosho!"** Deidara kini terperangkap dalam kubah 21 cermin yang mengambang, terbuat dari es.

"E-eh, apalagi ini?!" Deidara terkejut mendapati dirinya kini telah terperangkap didalam kepungan cermin es.

"Kau tak bisa lari dari seranganku." Ucap Haku yang kini berada di cermin-cermin disekeliling Deidara. "Kau akan merasakan apa itu penderitaan." Dengan begitu, Haku menyerang Deidara dengan gerakan yang tak bisa dibaca, dia terus berpindah dari satu cermin ke cermin lainnya secepat kilat. Deidara tak berusaha melindungi dirinya, dia pasrah menghadapi serangan Haku.

 **Sringggg... strriiiiinggg...stringggg**

"Arrrrg...Arrhhhh...Ittai naaaaaa...oi...argrrrh..." Rintih Deidara kesakitan.

"Cukup Dei, kau hanya menghabiskan waktu saja." Sasori mengeluh melihat Deidara yang hanya bermain-main saja. "Kita harus cepat!"

Sedangkan Deidara yang terus saja diserang, tersenyum sinis mendengar celotehan Sasori.

"Ha'i-ha'i, Sasori no Danna-hn."

Anehnya, bukan suara Deidara yang berada didalam kurungan itu yang berbicara, tapi Deidara lain yang keluar dari perut burung putih yang ditumpanginya tadi. Dengan jubah Akatsuki yang tak dikenakannya lagi, **"Katsu!"**

Tubuh Deidara yang berada dalam kurungan itu membesar, dengan sinar menerpa rongga disetiap tubuhnya. Haku terdiam melihat makhluk yang diserangnya tadi, ternyata itu adalah Bokubunshin!!!

Dhuaaaaaaaarrarggggggh!!!!!!!!

Ledakan berkapasitas tinggi itu, berhasil memecahkan semua cermin Haku. Haku terlempar bermeter-meter dengan pakaian yang terkoyak dimana-mana, darah pun bercucuran dari kepalanya. Haku terbaring lunglai setelah menabrak pohon besar yang menghentikan lajunya.

"Arrrrrggh... Aku terlalu meremehkannya..." Rintih kecil Haku, sebelum dia jatuh pingsan.

Deidara mendarat disamping rekannya, meninggalkan burung yang kini telah hilang menjadi gumpalan asap. "Karyaku sangat hebatkan, Sasori no Danna-hn?" Deidara sedikit meregangkan bahunya.

Melihat rekannya yang kini terbujur tak bergerak lagi, Utakata berniat menolong Haku yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Haku-san!"

Tapi beberapa pijakan Utakata meledak, menghentikan gerakannya. "Bagiannya sudah selesai, kenapa kau tidak memerhatikan lawanmu sendiri-hn?" Tanya Deidara, menunjuk Sasori yang masih tak bergerak, "Aku tak akan ikut campur."

 _'Sejak kapan dia memasang bom disini?'_ Batin Utakata, _'Maaf Seiken, aku akan menggunakan kemampuanku dulu.'_

"Cih, tak ada cara lain. Aku harus menghadapinya dulu." Utakata meniup pipa gelembungnya, _"Suiton: Homatsu no Jutsu!"_ Beberapa gelembung bergerak mendekati Sasori.

"Oke, aku pergi dulu-hn. Jangan terlalu lama bermain-main dengannya." Deidara pergi meninggalkan Sasori seorang diri.

Gelembung itu terus mendekati Sasori, ekornya yang berkibar-kibar terus memecahkan gelembung-gelembung itu. Sehingga tak ada satupun yang berhasil menjangkau wujud fisiknya.

 **"Ink Bubble Explosion!"** Gelembung berwarna hitam kian mendekati Sasori, Sasori masih saja memecahkannya dengan ekornya itu.

 **Dhuaaar...Dhuaaaaar...**

Ekor Sasori lenyap seketika terkena ledakan gelembung tadi, "Hehehe, bahkan ekor terkuatku saja bisa hancur, kekuatan ekor 6 memang tak dapat dipungkiri lagi." Sasori terkekeh meremehkan.

 **"Kibakuho!"** Beberapa gelembung bergerak kembali mendekati Sasori.

"Heh, sekarang apa lagi?" Semua gelembung itu dipecahkan dengan jarum dari mulut Sasori.

 **Dhuaaaaaar...Dhuaaaaaar...**

Asap bekas ledakan tadi membumbung menghalangi pandangan Sasori. Membuatnya tak bisa merasakan keberadaaan Utakata.

 _'Aku akan menggunakannya sedikit.'_ Chakra merah menyelibungi Tubuh Utakata, membentuk lekak-lekuk tubuhnya, 3 ekor pun muncul dibelakang bokongnya. Lalu kembali meniup pipanya, **"Santoka!"** Gelembung kekuningan mengepung Sasori dari segala arah. Lalu pecah disekelilingnya.

 _'Dia sengaja menciptakan asap agar aku tak tau keberadaan gelembungnya, dia hebat.'_

 **Dhuaaar...Dhuaaarr...Dhuaaaarrr...**

Zat korosif alkali melelehkan seluruh armor pelindung yang dikenakan Sasori. Tubuh tamengnya meleleh seketika. Membuat tubuh asli Sasori harus keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. "Heh, baru kali ini ada yang bisa menghancurkan tameng kesukaanku, Hiruko."

Asap yang mengerumuninya semakin hilang, menampakkan sosok Pemuda dibaliknya. "Sebagai ucapan selamat, aku akan serius menghadapimu. Berterima kasihlah!"

Asap itu telah hilang sepenuhnya, menunjukkan sosok pemuda bersurai merah, dengan wajah babyface yang bisa menarik perhatian wanita-wanita. Dibalut dengan jubah Akatsuki.

"Tak kusangka, kau masih begitu muda." Ujar Utakata, setelah melihat fisik asli Sasori.

"Begitukah?" Sasori membuka gulungan segel dipunggungnya, memanggil sebuah boneka (Kugutsu). "Akan kutunjukkan seniku."

"Aku akan menggunakan boneka kesukaanku." Lanjutnya, dan menarik boneka itu membelakanginya, dengan benang cakra di jarinya.

"Heh, dia bisa menghancurkan tameng kesukaan danna ya? Aku saja mungkin akan kesusahan menghancurkannya-hn." Komen Deidara menonton pertarungan jarak jauh yang sedang berlangsung itu, menontonnya dengan posisi tiduran di atas burung yang baru diciptakan lagi. "Apa aku harus turun tangan ya?" Tanya Deidara sambil mengupil.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk mengganggu Dei." Jawab Sasori menanggapi ucapan Deidara, "Atau kau ingin mati selama 3 hari, huh?"

'Heh, kok dia bisa mendengarku?!" Batin terkejut Deidara. Jarak burungnya dengan Sasori padahal sangat jauh, Deidara saja bisa menonton pertarungan itu berkat scope di mata kirinya, 'Dia benar-benar mengerikan..." Deidara merinding mendengar jawaban Sasori. 'Sebaiknya aku diam saja-hn."

2 lelaki yang sedang berlari, Pemuda bersurai perak dengan hodie yang menutup kepalanya, beserta seorang lelaki dewasa mengenakan jubah bersimbol awan merah, melintasi rimbunnya sang rimba. Mengejar batas waktu yang terus berjalan. Limit yang tak kenal rasa ampun, telat sedetik saja nyawa seseorang bisa saja melayang.

 **Dhuaaaarh... dhuaaaaar...**

 **Dhuaaaaar... dhuaaaaarh**

2 Ledakan terjadi di lokasi yang berbeda, asap membumbung tinggi, mengibar diatas birunya langit yang terbentang luas. Ledakan yang dapat menarik perhatian seluruh makhluk yang berada disekitar lokasi.

"Itachi-ni!!" Pemuda berhodie seakan memberi kode pada lelaki yang dipanggil Itachi tersebut.

Seakan mengerti makna dari panggilan tadi, Itachi menjawab, "1 dari arah jam 11 sisanya arah jam 2!"

"Baiklah, aku akan menuju kearah jam 11!" Ujar Naruto yang mulai berpisah dari Itachi.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat. _'Sepertinya mereka tak main-main.'_

"Kita mulai saja." Pemuda bersurai merah menggerakkan boneka yang dikendalikan dengan jarinya. Boneka itu melesat ke arah lawannya, dari tangan boneka tersebut mengeluarkan berbagai mekanisme senjata tajam.

Menanggapi itu, Utakata meniup pipanya gelembungnya, **"Floating Bubble Technique!"** Gelembung raksasa tercipta, mengangkat tubuhnya di udara.

 **Bruugh...Braaaak**

Serangan boneka Sasori menghancurkan pohon dibelakang Utakata berdiri tadi, terbelah menjadi potongan-potongan kecil seketika dengan sekali tebas, menyisakan sedikit cairan berwarna hijau.

 _'Serangan yang dilumuri racun.'_ Utakata kembali melihat Sasori yang kini berada dibawahnya, 'Dia pengendali boneka yang handal!'

 **"Kibakuho!"** Utakata kembali meniup pipanya, gelembung itu mengarah ke Sasori dengan cepat, memanfaatkan momen kelemahan Sasori, yang membiarkan pertahanannya terbuka.

 **Dhuaaaar...Dhuaarrrr...Dhuaaar**

Gelembung-gelembung itu meledak setelah mengenai sosok boneka yang kini berdiri di depan Sasori, membentuk barrier dengan tangannya. Boneka itu lalu merentangkan tangannya, dari lengan boneka tersebut, terbuka beberapa sisi yang menunjukkan simbol fuin. "Hiyaaaah!!" Ratusan tangan boneka keluar dari simbol itu, memanjang menuju Utakata yang sedang melayang diatas sana.

 **Buuubb**

Memecahkan gelembung yang ditumpangi Utakata, terus menyerangnya, menyudutkan Utakata yang kini terperangkap di bawah ratusan tangan boneka tersebut.

'Sial, tangan aneh ini begitu sulit dihindari!' Utakata memikirkan cara terbaik agar dia bisa selamat dari situasi ini.

Dari tangan yang mengurung Utakata, keluar lagi sejenis pipa yang mengeluarkan asap berwarna gelap.

 _'Apa ini racun juga?'_ Dirinya kini telah merasakan efek asap yang sempat dihirupnya tadi, pendangan Utakata semakin kabur. _'Cih, apa harus buat. Seiken, aku pinjam kekuatanmu!'_

Suara di dirinya menyahut, **"Gunakanlah, aku akan membantumu."** **GROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!**

Tangan yang mengurung Utakata tadi hancur seketika, digantikan dengan kawah merah gelap yang membumbung tinggi mencapai langit, "Kau yang memaksaku untuk menggunakannya."

Sosok yang kini mengangkang, agak menduduk dengan warna merah gelap menyelibungi tubuhnya, matanya yang bersinar mengeluarkan pancaran cahaya untuk mengintimidasi musuh, dengan 4 ekor yang berkibar-kibar tak beraturan, Rangka monster itu mencuat keluar diluar tubuh Utakata. Sosok yang kini lebih cocok disebut dengan sebutan hewan liar.

"Araa, bahkan kau sampai harus menggunakan chakra monstermu." Sasori mengambil gulungan fuinjutsu dibalik jubahnya, lalu membukanya setelah membentuk segel, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** Ratusan ragam boneka yang berbeda satu sama lain muncul dibalik gulungan itu. Mengelilingi Sasori di bawah naungannya. "Aku akan menggunakan 100 boneka koleksiku."

 **"Corrosive Mist!"** Kabut tebal yang terdiri dari zat alkali yang sangat korosif keluar dari mulut Utakata, menghalangi pandangan sekitar.

"Oi oi, apa Danna baik-baik saja-hn? Melawan Bijuu sendirian?" Deidara berkomentar sesudah dia tak bisa melihat lagi jalan pertarungan 2 makhluk mengerikan tersebut dibawahnya, karena kabut yang menutupinya. "Tapi aku sudah bilang tak akan ikut campur." Burung yang ditumpangi Deidara kini terbang di atas area pertarungan. "Aku percayakan saja pada Danna-hn."

"Cih, lagi-lagi dia mengeluarkan kabut." 3 boneka Sasori melindungi sisi kanan, kiri, dan belakangnya, sedangkan di depan disiagakan boneka favoritnya dengann posisi siap menyerang.

 **Bluuuurp...** **Bluuuuuuurp...**

"Beberapa bonekaku telah putus. Tak bisa kubiarkan, jika tidak bonekaku akan lenyap semunya." Sasori mengangkat jari telunjuknya, **"Satetsu!"** Pasir hitam keluar dari boneka didepannya. Menyebar kesegala arah, "Satetsu Shigure!" Pasir itu menjadi porongan kecil dan melesat kesemua sisi lapangan, Menyerang lawan yang tak diketahui keberadaannya.

 **Druaaaaak...Druaaaaaak...Druaaaaak.** **GROOOOOOO**

Kabut kian menipis, menampakkan sosok monster yang tertancap di tanah, ditusuk oleh pasir hitam tadi.

 **Shiiingggg...**

Anehnya, tubuh monster itu melentur, lolos dari serbuan tusukan pasir hitam. Setelah menyelematkan dirinya, Gelembung-gelembung beruap keluar dari mulut monster tersebut, **"Santoka!"**

Ratusan gelembung itu mengarah pada boneka-boneka yang dikendalikan Sasori, lalu memecahkan diri. Boneka yang terkena cairannya meleleh dengan cepat akibat terkena zat korosif tersebut.

 **Bluuuuup...bluuuuup...bluuuup...**

"Bahkan racunku tak berpengaruh padanya, aku harus cepat menghabisinya sebelum bonekaku luluh semua." Pasir hitam tadi kembali bersatu, membentuk kubus yang besar, "Rasakan ini!!!"

 **Booooom...**

Kubus itu berhasil menimpa sosok monster disana, gelembung yang terus bermunculan sudah terhenti, menyisakan sekitar 40 boneka tadi, "Boneka yang bisa kugunakan saat ini tersisa 40 pasang."

 **"Shabondama!"** Sosok monster itu menyelip dibawah kubus raksasa yang menimpanya. Kembali berhasil meloloskan diri.

"Kenapa dia bisa selentur itu sih?" Sasori penarasan, karena semua serangannya berhasil diselip, seakan semua beban tadi hanya onggokan sampah saja.

 **"Himetsu!"** Cairan berwarna kehitaman keluar dari tubuh makhluk berekor 4 disana, cairan itu terus menyebar mengelilingi Sasori. **"Kaiho!"**

Cairan itu menghasilkan gelembung-gelembung yang terus bermunculan, mustahil bisa diledakkan semua oleh Sasori karena luasnya tempat yang menghasilkan gelembung tersebut. Sasori mendekap kedua tangannya.

Boneka sasori luluh semuanya, menyisakan 1 boneka beserta dirinya yang berada di dalam pasir hitam yang berbentuk bola, melindungi dirinya. "Sial, dia berhasil memojokkanku!"

 **Kraaaaak...Kraaaaak** Bola hitam itu sedikit retak, semakin membesar sehingga menciptakan lubang yang kini berdiri dibaliknya sosok monster berekor 5, menbentuk daging mendekati perubahan aslinya.

Gumpalan chakra hitam dan putih menyatu didepan makhluk mengerikan disana, matanya seakan mengintimidasi keberadaan musuh yang sudah terpojokkan, menyorotkan hanya kematian yang akan dirasakan.

"Dia bisa menyentuh pasirku, dan tak merasakan apa-apa!" Diri Sasori yang telah pasrah setelah melihat gumpalan chakra dimulut monster itu terus membesar. Tak ada cara lagi untuk menghindarinya. "Kuharap seniku terus dikenang."

 **"Bijuuuuuuuuu- "** **Bugh... Buuaaaaaam...buaaaaaaam... Duaaaaarrgh...**

Belum sempat melepaskan serangan destruktif dari mulutnya, Sosok tangan raksasa menghantam tubuh Rokubi. Mementalkannnya menembus pohon-pohon yang berada di hutan itu, membentur gunung sehingga membentuk kawah tubuh Rokubi.

"Cukup sampai disitu!"

"Kau..." Sasori merasa lega setelah mengetahui sosok yang telah menolongnya.

Deidara mendarat disamping Sasori, pasir hitam yang melindunginya telah hilang, menyisakan Sasori dan bonekanya yang terbujur kaku disampingnya. "Uchiha Itachi!"

TBC ~

Maaf semua atas keterlambatan updatenya, tapi setelah hamba pikir2, hamba nak hapus ni cerita, karena terlalu gaje dan klise, mohon sarannya...


End file.
